Crise d'identité
by Visitatrice
Summary: Et si Max rencontrait des gens qui comme Alec sont restés beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle à Manticore? Si elle se rendait compte que son côté "Humain" l'excluait parfois des rapports avec les autres transgéniques? sans doute M/A.
1. Chapter 1

Max et OC étaient assises au bar du Crash. Max avait son regard, perdu dans son reste de bière. Tout était si compliqué avec Logan en ce moment ! Ce fichu virus l'empêcher de toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ! Le sauveur de toutes les espèces! Le Veilleur ! Pourquoi fallait il que ça lui arrive à elle ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert durant sa triste existence ? C'est à cet instant qu'elle se tourna vers Alec qui jouait au billard. C'était son tour. Il fixait la boule noire avec une lueur dans le regard. Une concentration qui était si propre aux transgénique ! N'était-ce pas ironique ? Tout ce qu'il avait apprit à Manticore : la stratégie, le contrôle de sa force, et la précision du tire lui servait ce soir à gagner une simple partie de billard. Scketchy, le menton posé sur la queue de billard observait son adversaire depuis dix minutes. Pour sa part, il n'avait tenté qu'un tire. Depuis, Alec menait le jeu sans aucune difficulté ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à jouer contre lui ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à aller à Jam Pony chaque jour si c'était pour perdre tout ce qu'il gagnait le soir même ?

Il n'en savait rien ! Ce qu'il voulait c'était nourrir le triste espoir de remporter un jour la partie contre le transgénique Alec Macdowell! Dommage pour lui, ce dernier venait une fois de plus de gagner ! Alec se releva devant son ami et lui tendit la main en affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois! Scketchy se maudit intérieurement et donna la moitié de son salaire à son adversaire.

De loin, Max observait toujours la scène avec un air détaché. IL avait encore gagné. Quel prétentieux ! Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas ces pauvres « non-transgéniques » tranquilles ?! Y comprit les filles d'ailleurs ! Non il fallait toujours qu'il leur montre ses exploits ! Bien entendu que c'était le meilleur dans beaucoup de situations ! Il avait été formé pour ça !

C'est à ce moment que OC la tira de sa rêverie.

« Eh mon chou tu n'as rien dis depuis dix minutes ! Original Cindy commence à s'ennuyer de toi ! »

-Hum…je regardais Alec…informa Max, l'air de rien.

-Oh…et bien OC ne voudrait pas te déranger dans ta contemplation du playboy !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta Max, gênée. J'étais juste entrain de me dire qu'il se foutait toujours autant de la gueule du monde ! Ca fait plusieurs mois maintenant ! Il serait temps qu'il devienne un peu plus…humble !

-Hum…vous aimez ça maintenant les mecs humbles vous les hétéros ? demanda OC, perplexe.

-Ca n'est pas la question ! assura la jeune transgénique.

-Ah non ? Vraiment ? fit OC en se tournant vers la salle. Tu vois toutes ces filles ?

Max suivit le regard de son amie.

-Qui regardent-elle ? ajouta la princesse nubienne.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

-On sait très bien, toi et moi qui elles regardent ! assura-t-elle en se retournant vers son verre. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas la question !

-Pretty boy attire naturellement toutes les filles de cette ville ! fit OC en haussant les épaules. Si ça continue comme ça, il n'y en aura même plus pour Original Cindy !

C'est à cet instant que le beau X5 fit irruption entre les deux amis pour commander un verre.

« Hey je voudrais… » commença-t-il.

-Un whiskey ! Comme d'habitude Alec. finit le barman.

Le jeune transgénique afficha alors un grand sourire rempli de fierté et se tourna vers Max.

-Eh ! Je commence à être connu !

Max le fusilla du regard.

-Ouais ! Le plus crétin du bar ! Félicitation !

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Alec se tourna vers OC en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais encore ?

-Mon chou t'en veut pas vraiment ! tenta la jeune femme. OC croit que c'est à cause de cette histoire de virus !

-Encore ? Toujours pas de changement ? Pas de médecins miracle qui se serait manifesté pour donner à ce cher Logan le vaccin contre son cancer anti-Maxie ?

-Toujours rien…non. Répondit tristement Original Cindy.

Alec regarda ensuite la salle. En portant à ses lèvres le petit verre d'alcool qu'on venait de lui servir il s'exclama :

-Et si je te disais que j'ai une piste ?

OC écarquilla les yeux.

-Pour le vaccin ?

-Ouais…j'ai peut-être trouvé un mec qui bossait autrefois à Manticore…il m'a proposé de…

-Proposé ? répéta la princesse nubienne, en levant un sourcil.

-Bon ok…après quelques coups de poings bien placés…il m'a proposé de m'aider…enfin, d'aider Maxie. Le problème c'est que c'était il y a trois semaines…et que depuis, plus de nouvelles de ce cher Doug !

Original Cindy baissa alors les yeux. Elle paraissait triste et déçu pour son « chou ». Alec le remarqua et décida de la rassurer.

-Hey t'inquiète pas ! Je vais le retrouver ! Je suis né et j'ai grandit dans la plus importante organisation militaire de tous les temps…

-Toujours aussi modeste ! cracha Max, qui venait de revenir des toilettes.

Elle s'assit entre OC et Alec qui affichait déjà son sourire malicieux.

-Hey Maxiiiiiiieeeeeee.

-MAX ! rectifia la jeune transgénique, tandis que OC pouffait de rire.

Alec se pencha un peu vers la X5 et lui murmura :

-Tu es très en beauté ce soir.

Max fronça les sourcils et déglutit. Que lui voulait-t-il encore ?!

Il continua :

-Dommage que Logan ne soit pas là pour te voir !

-Il est occupé ! coupa la jeune femme.

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Encore et toujours hein Maxie ! Au fait, j'ai vu Asha tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Et elle partait pour rejoindre ton amoureux ! En effet, il a l'air occupé !

OC lança un regard assassin au jeune X5 tandis que Max venait de poser bruyamment son verre sur le bar. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alec et protesta :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Te battre ? Que je te castre une bonne fois pour toute comme j'avais failli le faire sur le ring ?

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Alec grimaça.

-Non ça ira…assura-t-il.

C'est à cet instant que Scketchy s'immisça dans la conversation une queue de billard à la main.

-Hey Max tu voudrais pas faire une partie ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son collègue.

-Combien tu as perdu face à ce crétin ? demanda-t-elle en désigna Alec.

-Beaucoup ! dit-il.

Max se leva donc, avec la ferme intention de laisser gagner ce pauvre Scketchy.

Alec la regarda s'éloigner en portant son reste de whiskey à ses lèvres. Il n'affichait plus aucun sourire. C'était comme si il réfléchissait.

OC s'approcha donc de lui.

-Si tu continu à embêter mon chou, OC va être obligé de te refaire le portrait! dit-elle.

Un nouveau sourire se logea sur les lèvres du beau X5 avant qu'il ne demande :

-Et risquer d'abîmer ce magnifique visage ?

Même si Original Cindy préférait les femmes, elle n'était pas aveugle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'appelait Beau gosse à longueur de temps !

-Ouais bon…peut-être pas le portrait…

Le sourire d'Alec s'agrandit.

-C'est déjà ça ! approuva-t-il.

Le silence se fit avant que la princesse Nubienne ne pose enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs mois :

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ?

Alec la regarda et répondit assez rapidement et d'un ton étrangement amusé :

-Parce qu'elle s'acharne sur moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La Menace

« Bip bip bip !!! hurlait Normal, de son « poste de surveillance. » l'heure tourne bande de dégénérés ! »

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua Alec, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Hey mon golden boy ! Je ne te paie pas pour arriver en retard !

-Désolé Normal ! Affaire urgente…

-Une fille ? grimaça le chef.

Remarquant l'air franchement déçu de son supérieur, Alec déglutit. Faire autant d'effet à un homme était pour le moins déconcertant.

-Non…pas ce matin. Avoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers son casier.

-Tant mieux, murmura Normal en affichant un sourire quasi imperceptible.

Arrivé près des casiers, Alec tomba sur OC.

« Alors Playboy toujours autant la côte avec le patron ! » se moqua-t-elle.

-Hey que veux-tu…personne ne résiste à mon charme ! dit-il en souriant.

-Si moi ! assura OC.

Il mit alors son bras autour de son épaule et lui murmura d'un ton rieur :

-Tu succomberas un jour !

Elle s'esclaffa et se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Bas les pattes mon chou on chasse le même gibier ne l'oublie jamais !

Il lui sourit et aperçu Max, qui venait de fermer son casier.

-En parlant de gibier…Maxiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais le regretta au moment même où il remarqua le regard incendiaire qu'elle lui jetait. Il leva les mains en l'air et tenta, sur un ton ironique :

-Je viens en paix, ô femme délicate…pleine de douceur….

-Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ton « gibier » ?! protesta-t-elle.

-Tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre…grimaça Alec.

-Je suis une transgénique ! murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans son épaule. J'ai une ouïe hyper développée crétin !

Il se frotta à l'endroit où elle venait de le frapper et assura en roulant les yeux :

-J'avais presque oublier ! Jusqu'à ce que tu me casses le bras !

-Oh cesses de faire le bébé ! cracha-t-elle. Je t'attends dehors !

OC sourit et regarda Alec.

-Elle est un peu à cran…

-Un peu ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Et encore…tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin…

-C'est pas toi qui va te la taper toute la journée ! rappela le jeune X5 ;

-Tu marques un point ! sourit la princesse nubienne.

De dehors on entendit :

-ALEC BOUGES TES FESSES OU JE TE LES BOTTE !

Tout Jam Pony se tourna alors vers l'intéressé. Avec une assurance décidément sans limite il sortit la tête haute et se mit face à Max. La main sur le cœur il assura :

-Maxie chérie il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette fixation sur mon fessier.

Elle bouillonna de l'intérieur. Il le vit dans ses yeux noir. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse…le plus vite possible ! Mais comme il s'agissait d'Alec et qu'il adorait la mettre en rogne, il entra à nouveau dans l'établissement, afficha un grand sourire qui amusa OC et s'habilla tranquillement.

Caché derrière un vieux containeur, un groupe de jeune gens observait Max qui était déjà sur son vélo.

« C'est elle ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Une jeune femme blonde se tourna vers lui.

-Oui. C'est la fameuse 2009!

-On lui fait sa fête maintenant ? demanda un autre femme.

Celle qui semblait à la tête des opérations fonça les sourcils. Fallait-t-il agir tout de suite ?

-Non. Dit-elle finalement. Il n'est de toute façon pas question de lui « faire sa fête ». On est juste là pour lui donner une leçon.

-440 mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On était censé se venger ! Ne me dis pas que tu renonces…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! coupa-t-elle, en regardant Alec, qui venait de rejoindre sa partenaire. On va lui régler son compte mais d'une façon intelligente! En d'autres termes, tu ne décideras pas du déroulement des opérations.

432 la fusilla du regard, vexé.

-Et lui ? C'est 493 ! remarqua un autre transgénique. Deux pour le prix d'un !

-Non. Fit 440. C'est le clone de 493. Lui c'est 494…et ce n'est pas un 2009.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers l'assemblé. Devant elle se tenait 6 personnes. Six transgéniques en colère et prêt à tout pour se venger des évadés de 2009. Ceux qui étaient à l'origine des nouvelles techniques adoptées par Manticore après leur départ. Plus dur et encore plus inhumaine, la base secrète gouvernementale les avait poussé à leur extrême aussi bien au niveau physique que psychologique.

Après une profonde inspiration et telle un soldat elle s'exclama :

-Nous allons nous insérer dans sa vie…tenter d'en savoir plus…elle connaît le veilleur et c'est une rebelle. Sans elle, Manticore serait encore là et nous, nous ne serions pas obligé d'errer dans cette ville comme des bêtes sauvages traquées par les ordinaires !

Sur ce, elle leva le poing et ajouta :

-Pour Manticore !

Ils suivirent son geste et elle murmura :

-Nous allons lui montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir dix ans d'entraînement suplémentaire!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser...ça encourage toujours pour l'écriture lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Max raccrocha son portable et regarda Alec qui venait de livrer un colis chez un vieil homme.

« Même pas un cents quel radin ! » se plaignit le transgénique.

Max ne releva pas ce qui alerta le X5. Ironiquement il lança :

-Wahoo Maxie je viens d'insulter un « pauvre petit citoyen » de notre « pauvre petite ville » et tu ne m'en mets pas une ?! Deviendrais-tu…douce ?

Elle le fusilla du regard en guise de réponse et il déglutit.

-J'ai rien dis. Se rétracta-t-il.

La transgénique s'installa alors sur son vélo et informa :

-Logan vient de m'appeler.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Que voulait-il encore « Saint Veilleur ? »

-Il a un job pour nous ce soir.

Alec fixa sa partenaire. Il attendait une chose importante et elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était.

-20 000 dollars! Dit-elle enfin.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit lentement et il lança :

-Tu as embellis ma journée Maxie ! Qui l'eût cru !

Elle lui donna alors une petite tape sur la tempe et il feignit un sentiment de douleur.

-Un jour toi et moi il faudra qu'on discute de cette manie que tu as de t'en prendre systématiquement à mon corps !

Max serra les dents. Encore et toujours ces mêmes allusions plus que douteuses. Elle rassembla donc toutes ses forces dans cette ultime réplique :

-Je m'en prendrais bien à ton cerveau si tu en avais un crétin !

Alec sourit de satisfaction.

-Très spirituel Maxie! Tu t'améliores.

-La ferme !

Jam Pony.

OC observait d'un air amusé Alec et Max qui revenaient de leur course. Max venait de lui assener un coup dans l'épaule.

« Alors mes chou toujours entrain de vous bagarrer ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait playboy»

-J'ai juste dis à Maxie que son« on n'est pas comme ça » petit ami et elle faisaient tâches hier au Crash face à Sondra et Moi ! expliqua-t-il, en évitant un énième coup.

-Sondra ? répéta OC. C'est un nom ça ?

-Non ! accusa Max.

Alec sourit et la provoqua :

-Comme si « Max » était un prénom ! lança-t-il. Alec, en revanche, ça passe mieux ! Tu as été beaucoup plus inspiré pour moi que tu l'as été pour toi…

-Dick m'avait aussi beaucoup inspiré ! rappela amèrement la X5.

Original Cindy se mit à rire. Et dire qu'elle s'ennuyait avant leur arrivée !

-Hey au fait, vous avez vu les nouveaux ? demanda la princesse nubienne, en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un petit groupe de jeune gens qui discutaient avec Normal.

Alec fronça les sourcils et scruta les inconnus comme des cibles. Il faisait toujours cela avant d'aller parler à qui que ce soit. Réflexe Manticorien !

-Je ne les connais pas…avoua-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Mais la blonde…je ne vais pas tarder à la…

-ALEC ! s'offusqua Max.

Il lui fit un sourire et finit sa phrase :

-A la « connaître » Maxie. Juste la « connaître ». T'as l'esprit encore plus tordu que moi !

Max baissa les yeux et rougie. Elle détestait se faire avoir par son équipier.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et en partant vers l'assemblé il lança, de façon à ce que seule ses deux amie puissent l'entendre :

-C'est peut-être à cause des chaleurs qui ne vont pas tarder ! Hein Maxie ?!

Il leur faisait dos mais souriait quand même. Il savait qu'il avait une fois de plus remporté la manche. En outre, faire allusion au sexe devant une fille comme Max était pour le moins jubilatoire. Il la savait « timide » sur le sujet. Alors lui parler de ses chaleurs…autant dire qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne avant qu'elle ne lui arrache la tête.

Mais Max était restée bouche bée. Même sa meilleure amie ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il vient de me parler de « chaleurs » ? Comment peut-il parler de ça cet abruti ?! » bafouilla la transgénique.

OC ne pu s'en empêcher…elle pouffa de rire.

-C'est pas bien grave…commença-t-elle.

-Pas bien grave ?! OC on ne parle pas de ça entre transgéniques !

-C'est pas n'importe quel transgénique ! rappela la princesse nubienne. C'est ALEC ! Monsieur « je parle de sexe comme je parle de mon petit déjeuné! »

-Je…je sais même plus quoi dire ! Quel crétin ! fit Max en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

-Du calme chou ! tenta OC.

-Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu le défends ?! s'enquit la jeune X5.

OC esquissa un sourire et répondit :

-Parce que toi tu es mon chou numéro un, et que lui, c'est mon chou numéro deux ! Original Cindy n'y peut rien ! Elle adore le beau gosse !

Max fit une légère moue. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui avouer, maintenant, elle avait deux choux.

Près de la sortit, Alec venait de s'immiscer parmi le groupe. Normal le remarqua et lui mit un main sur l'épaule pour le présenter :

-Et lui c'est mon Golden Boy ! Que ce soit clair, c'est le seul ici à avoir le droit à cinq minutes de retard chaque semaine!

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement froid que les nouveaux parurent intimidés. Ca n'allait pas être facile de se mettre le patron dans la poche !

Ils en furent d'ailleurs convaincus lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Demain ne soyez pas à la bourre ! Ou vous serez viré !

Une fois seul face au groupe, Alec tendit tout de suite la main en direction de la blonde.

« Bonjour. Je m'appel Alec »

La jeune femme, qui était en réalité, une jeune transgénique se mit à paniquer. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisis de prénom.

Ses yeux semblaient chercher une solution parmi les caisses présentes dans l'entrepôt mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Elle utilisa alors son ouïe et entendit qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre de là, quelqu'un chuchotait le mot « Dear ». Soit, ce serait son prénom.

-Dear. Répondit-elle enfin.

Alec fronça les sourcils.

-Dear…répéta-t-il, septique. Comme dans… « Dear Monsieur un tel, je vous fais parvenir cette lettre… »

Elle ne se démonta pas et le coupa sévèrement:

-Je vois que je suis en face de quelqu'un qui a de l'humour.

Le jeune X5 afficha alors un sourire plus que charmeur et dit- :

-Je vois que je suis en face de quelqu'un qui n'en a pas vraiment…

440 ne su quoi répondre. Alec se présenta aux autres tandis qu'elle le fixait de bas en haut. Ce transgénique était si étrange ! Il n'avait rien d'un soldat ! Trop comique et trop beau parleur pour avoir n'avoir été ne serait-ce qu'une fois embarqué dans une mission.

Pourtant, s'il s'agissait bien de 494, il avait bel et bien participé à plusieurs missions, et pas des moindres…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Max qui passait devant eux sans les saluer. Elle la suivit du regard et constata qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Très sociable ! pensa-t-elle alors. Décidément, ça risque d'être un peu plus dur que prévu ! »


	4. Chapter 4

C'était le matin à Jam Pony. OC était seule, assise sur un banc. Elle attendait patiemment « ses choux » qui étaient encore en retard. Elle croisa alors le regard de Biggs qui entreprit de s'approcher d'elle.

« Tiens tiens ! lança-t-elle, un X5 à l'heure au boulot ! »

-Tu n'as pas vu Alec si j'ai bien compris !

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

Mais c'est à cet instant que l'on entendit un brouhaha provenant de l'entrer.

« Alec ! Lèves ta main de mon épaules tout de suite ! »

Il sourit et Normal vint à la rencontre des deux jeunes X5.

-Hey Miss-je-suis-tout-le-temps-en-retard je ne te paie pas pour embêter mon Golden Boy !

-Oh mais elle le fait gratuitement Boss ! fit remarquer le jeune transgénique. Et en plus, elle adore ça !

Max lui assena un léger coup dans le bras et il ajouta :

-Vous voyez ?

Normal leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé d'être confronté à longueur de journée à ces gamineries.

-BIP BIP BIP !! hurla-t-il enfin.

Alec et Max ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent vers les casiers.

-Hey choux vous étiez où ?! protesta OC.

Alec regarda Biggs avec un petit sourire. Son ami comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre et hocha la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant :

-Mec non…

-Max voulait que l'on reste au lit ce matin ! dit-il enfin en souriant.

Max, qui lui faisait dos se raidit de la tête au pied. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?! Elle restait silencieuse ce qui encouragea le jeune transgénique à continuer :

-Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas être en retard mais…elle est…si…persuasive !

OC ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas assister au massacre. Quant à Biggs il tira sur la veste de son collègue pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Mais Alec résista. Il se tenait toujours derrière Max, le sourire aux lèvres.

Max ressentait encore sa présence. Ce crétin n'était toujours pas partit ! Il était suicidaire ou quoi ?!

Entre ses dents serrées elle dit donc :

-Je te donne 3 secondes pour utiliser ta vitesse de transgénique arrogant, prétentieux et cupide pour déguerpir avant que je ne te tue !

Mais elle sentit d'autant plus sa présence car il venait de se rapprocher.

-Désolé Maxie. Dit-il enfin. Mais j'ai très envi de livrer les colis avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Livres les avec Biggs ! cracha-t-elle en faisant appel au peu de self control qui lui restait encore.

Alec regarda Biggs en souriant avant de reposer ses yeux sur le dos de Max.

-Mais ça serait moins marrant avec Biggs !

Elle respira un bon coup et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient empruntés d'une colère extrême mais Alec ne parût pas surpris par l'intensité de cette colère. De toute façon, lorsqu'il s'adressait à la jeune X5, il ne voyait jamais rien d'autre que de l'exaspération dans ses yeux noirs.

-Ca te fait « marrer » de recevoir des claques à longueur de journée ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Et bien…oui. Répondit-il simplement, avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je…je t'étudie.

-Tu quoi ?!

-Je t'étudie Maxie ! répéta-t-il en s'approchant encore, tandis qu'elle reculait instinctivement. Je mène une étude poussée sur la seule femme de ce monde qui préfère me taper plutôt que de m'embrasser ! Et tu sais…je suis parvenu à une conclusion très intéressante. Voudrais-tu la connaître?

Max leva les yeux au ciel et répondit simplement :

-Je m'en fou complètement idiot!

Sur ce, elle lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alec la suivit du regard et ajouta :

-Ah et il y a les insultes aussi ! J'ai également étudié les insultes !

Il sourit et tomba sur la mine désespérée d'Original Cindy.

-Quoi ? dit-il, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire playboy !fit-elle en soupirant.

Une fois dehors, Alec croisa le regard glacial de Max avant de porter son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante, Dear. Elle semblait avoir un problème avec son vélo et insultait l'appareil avec une telle vitalité qu'un sourire surpris vint se loger sur les lèvres du X5.

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

-Alec tu dragueras plus tard ! cracha Max, de façon à ce que seule l'ouïe surdéveloppée de son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre.

Alec la regarda en souriant tout en s'adressant Dear.

-Tu as un équipier aujourd'hui Dear ?

Max se mordit les lèvres. A quoi jouait-il ce crétin ? Ca faisait dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait et il lui avait fait un cinéma devant leurs amis pour faire équipe avec elle aujourd'hui ! Si il osait faire ça elle le…

-Non. Répondit Dear. Et j'ai quelques problèmes pour me repérer ici…

Alec leva un sourcil et en se détournant de Max il dit :

-Et bien je suis ton serviteur!

Max ne dit rien et démarra. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il suivit des yeux le vélo de la jeune X5. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas la recroiser aujourd'hui…mais peu importe, il irait manger avec elle et OC pendant la pause !

Alec avait passé la matinée à draguer la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci, totalement indifférente au charme du jeune X5 s'était simplement contentée de sourire de temps en temps. Le plus important pour elle, était d'en savoir d'avantage sur Max.

En chemin pour atteindre leur vélo après une rapide livraison, elle demanda :

-Et toi…tu as cette femme pour partenaire d'habitude ? Celle qui paraît vouloir te tuer d'un regard !

Alec esquissa un sourire entendu et dit d'un ton songeur :

-Max ! Un modèle de douceur !

Puis, il reprit son ton sérieux et ajouta :

-Une partenaire…oui on peut dire ça comme ça, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce terme puisse être à son goût!

Dear acquiesça.

-Elle a l'air…hargneuse.

Alec cessa de marcher et fixa son équipière avec un sourire en coin.

-Un peu oui…mais dis moi…DEAR.

Avec un geste, il avait mit son nom entre guillemet.

-…je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte que je te fais du rentre dedans depuis ce matin…

-Je m'en rends compte. Coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête comme si c'était évident et poursuivit, en mettant ses mains derrière le dos.

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions sur Max ? Serais-tu de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je perds mon temps depuis environ…

Il regarda sa montre.

-Deux heures et trente six minutes Wahoo !

-C'est-à-dire ? s'informa la X5, en fronçant les sourcils devant tant de mise en scène.

Alec porta sa main droite à son menton pour feindre un air pensif. Sans lâcher la transgénique des yeux il demanda simplement:

-Voudrais-tu avoir Maxie dans ton lit ?

Dear ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'en faire échapper un son. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Je…je…tenta-t-elle.

-Tu ? s'informa le transgénique, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-NON !protesta la X5. J'essayais juste de me renseigner sur les membres de Jam Pony! Mentit-t-elle.

Alec la fixa de nouveau, comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Puis, il lâcha les yeux pénétrant de la jeune femme pour hausser les épaules et se diriger vers son vélo.

-Ok ! Alors je t'écoute !

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui. Que veux tu savoir à propos des « membres » de notre chère équipe ?

La X5 fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu en savoir d'avantage sur Max mais c'était trop risqué et pas assez discret. Elle décida donc de poser des questions sur l'entourage de la « cible ».

En montant aussi sur son vélo, elle s'informa :

-Et cette autre femme ?

Alec grimaça.

-Tu sais DEAR quand tu t'adresse à moi, et que tu me parle des femmes, il vaut mieux me donner quelques indices pour que je m'y retrouve parmi toutes mes « connaissances » ! Comme…un nom par exemple !

La X5 leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Quel fanfaron !

-Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Cindy. Dit-elle enfin.

Alec s'arrêta net de pédaler et esquissa un de ces sourire sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Dear, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son équipier s'était arrêté, cessa de pédaler un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire « encore » !

-Quoi ? s'enquit-t-elle.

Une étincelle de malice éclaira les yeux verts du transgénique.

-Alors c'est vrai que vous vous reconnaissez « entre vous » !

Dear lui demanda pourquoi il avait dit cela. Alec l'informa donc des orientations sexuelles d'OC. Après avoir poussée un énième soupir d'exaspération, la X5 lui répéta qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne.

« Mais bien sûr » avait ironiquement rétorqué X5-494 avant de reprendre sa route.

La transgénique le suivit des yeux en serrant les dents. Elle était irritée, frustrée, et agacée ! En bref, elle venait définitivement de faire la connaissance d'Alec McDowell.

Dans le secteur 3, Max ne cessait de se retourner à chaque coin de rue. Elle était obnubilée par une sensation désagréable…celle d'être suivit ! Elle ne se trompait jamais dans ce genre de situation…

Elle revint lentement sur ses pas. Au bout de l'allée, un containeur. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière ! Elle le sentait ! Tel un chat elle avança donc doucement vers la caisse…et tel un fauve elle bondit dessus pour n'y trouver que le vide. Si elle n'avait pas été une transgénique, elle n'aurait pas sentit l'odeur de la personne qui venait de s'enfuir. On l'avait suivit…la question était maintenant de savoir…qui ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà donc le chapitre 5. Le prochain chap sera plus mouvementé, comme vous vous en douterez à la fin de celui-ci.

**Merci pour vos review. Donnez moi vos avis car j'écris surtout s'il y a des lecteurs (à quoi ça servirait d'écrire si personne ne lit? lol ) **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soir même, au crash Alec racontait à OC ses mésaventures avec Dear.

« Rien ! dit-il, aucun effet ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »

Son amie se mit à rire.

-Hey ! Pourrais-tu cesser de te réjouir de mes malheurs ?

-Oh non ! fit-elle, en se tenant le ventre. C'est vraiment trop tordant ! Bienvenue chez les ordinaires _pretty boy_ !

Il grimaça et termina son verre.

-Où est Max ?

-Elle s'est oubliée dans son bain !

Le transgénique haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire. Cindy lui donna aussitôt une petite tape sur le bras.

-Arrêtes de l'imaginer !

Il s'excusa alors en un sourire angélique.

La jeune femme le regarda une seconde avant que Max ne vienne s'immiscer entre eux.

« Une bière ! » commanda-t-elle.

Ses deux amis cherchèrent son regard mais elle semblait les ignorer.

-Je savais que j'avais de multiples qualités mais j'ignorais que je pouvais être invisible ! fit Alec.

OC fixait encore la transgénique. Max passait toute la salle au scanner.

-Un problème chou ?

Elle posa alors les yeux sur elle et Cindy comprit.

-Tu crois encore qu'on t'a suivit ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le soldat X5-494 s'était brusquement exclamé :

-Qui t'a suivit ?!

-Personne ! cracha Max, jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas.

Puis elle se pencha vers OC pour lui murmurer :

-De l'appart à ici.

-On te suit depuis ton appart ?! s'emporta Alec. Je te rappel que j'ai une ouïe développée ! Des familiers ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Idiot !

-Ca ne me… ?

Il posa brusquement son verre sur le bar.

-On est sur le même bateau Maxie !

-Ne me gonfle pas, je suis déjà sur les nerfs! J'ai courus dans toutes les rues pour chercher ceux qui étaient entrain de me suivre !

-Ils étaient plusieurs ? s'inquiéta Cindy.

-Oui. J'ai sentis plusieurs odeurs !

-Hum…les doux avantages des gênes de félins ! fit Alec en se servant un autre verre. On parvient à sentir à peu près tout le monde à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Je t'assure OC, parfois c'est peu ragoûtant !

La jeune femme grimaça tendis que Max leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alec on parle de choses sérieuses là !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche. Il paraît que ça ne me regarde pas !

-Vas te faire voir !

-Toujours aussi poétique Maxie !

Puis, il croisa son regard noir de colère, ce qui l'incita à reprendre son sérieux illico.

-Non franchement Max. Quels genres d'odeurs ?

Elle fit subitement une moue irritée.

-Je ne les ai pas reconnu.

Amusés par son air boudeur, OC et Alec échangèrent un sourire.

-Tu devrais rentrer chou. Et demain, tu devrais te rendre chez Logan…

-Ce bon vieux Logan ! se moqua X5-494 en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Max se tourna momentanément vers lui et ses yeux lui envoyèrent des éclaires. Devant ces deux pupilles noirs qui le menaçaient ouvertement de mort, le jeune transgénique avala difficilement son reste de whiskey.

-Non sérieusement, renchérie OC. Rentres te reposer.

-Je crois que tu as raison. J'ai passé la journée à me poser des questions sur ces gens qui sont à mes trousses ! Dans deux heures, je serais de nouveau d'attaque !

-Tu sais, tu peux dormir trois heures pour changer ! lança le transgénique.

Elle releva fièrement le menton.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin abruti ! J'ai de l'ADN de…

-Arrêtes donc de te venter Maxie ! En ce qui me concerne, je suis bien content d'avoir un élément animal en moins dans mon organisme !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle serra les poings.

-J'y vais !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie alors que OC toisait Alec de son regard le plus autoritaire. Celui-ci écarta les bras et comme s'il avait comprit le message de son amie, il mit sa veste et lança :

-Bien entendu que je la raccompagne.

Max venait de sortir du Crash lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver.

Sans prévenir, elle se retourna et lui envoya une droite qu'il esquiva de justesse.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il. Cesses de vouloir abîmer mon beau visage. Le chef d'œuvre de Manticore a droit à un minimum de respect !

-Si je renonce à te frapper au visage, je devrais te frapper ailleurs !

Il grimaça en repensant à l'épisode du ring.

-D'accord. se moqua-t-il. A l'épaule ! Je ne ressens presque rien à l'épau…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle lui donna un bon coup de poings à l'épaule droite. Feintant une immense douleur il s'indigna :

-Je plaisantais Maxie !

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me provoquer sans arrêt. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?! Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui me suis à longueur de temps !

Il esquissa un énorme sourire et répondit :

-Désolé de briser tes rêves Maxie, mais je ne te suis pas. Et puis tu as dis que tu ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur de tes nouveaux copains. Ors, je suis persuadé que tu reconnais le doux parfum qui émane de ma personne!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Dès qu'elle s'aperçût qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, elle se retourna brusquement.

-Tu fais quoi là ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et répondit :

-Je te raccompagne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Tires toi !

-Et s'ils te tombent dessus ?!

Il avait reprit un air sérieux et elle haussa les épaules.

-Très bien. Se résigna-t-elle.

Puis, elle se remit à marcher, suivit de près par son insupportable partenaire.

Après cinq secondes de silences, Alec annonça :

-Je te tiendrais la main durant le trajet.

Sans le regarder elle rétorqua :

-Et je te l'arracherais sur le champ !

Il avala difficilement sa salive et mit instinctivement ses mains dans les poches.

Il allait de nouveau la provoquer lorsque tous ses sens se mirent en éveils. Il s'arrêta net de marcher et regarda tout autour de lui.

-Max. prévint-il, alarmé.

Trop épuisé par ces perpétuels bavardages sans intérêt, Max n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé de la suivre.

-Max ! murmura-t-il, cette fois, beaucoup plus nerveusement.

Elle se retourna, agacé, en demandant :

-Quoi encore ?!

Il ne répondit pas et elle vit dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Laissant de côté sa part d'humanité, Max fit appel à tous ses sens pour étudier la situation.

Elle observa rapidement la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant de reposer ses yeux sur Alec. Elle avait compris. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_A suivre._


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Cette suite est plus longue et l'intrigue commence un tout petit peu à se dessiner.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: C'est qui le plus fort?**

Max et Alec se mirent aussitôt en position de combat

Max et Alec se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils adaptèrent leur vue à l'obscurité de la ruelle. De rapides silhouettes couraient autour d'eux lorsque l'une d'entre elle se précipita sur Max. Sans prévenir, l'assaillant envoya valser la X5 contre le mur.

« Max ! » appela Alec, inquiet.

Mais il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. C'était une grande fille ; et mieux que ça, c'était X5-452. Elle se pinça nerveusement les lèvres, prête à passer à l'attaque. Poussée par une rage soudaine elle bondit en l'air et tourna sur elle-même pour donner deux coups de pied dans le visage de son adversaire. Visiblement entraîné à ce type d'agression l'inconnu attrapa le pied droit de la transgénique et la fit tomber à terre.

Alec allait intervenir lorsqu'une personne lui attrapa le bras pour le lui tordre. Définitivement sur les nerfs, 494 esquiva l'attaque et donna un énorme coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'agresseur. S'en suivit une bagarre féline et rapide. Il se battait si vite et si bien qu'un ordinaire n'aurait vu que des formes sombre et fluide qui se mouvaient dans l'air.

Du côté de Max, les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. Elle était littéralement entrain de perdre. Son adversaire était masqué d'une cagoule noire, mais elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle encaissait les coups sans parvenir à les rendre. Sa rivale était si forte qu'elle ne la laissa tranquille que lorsque son compagnon fut terrassé par Alec.

Les deux agresseurs s'étaient alors enfuit en courant et 494 s'était précipité vers sa partenaire.

Il s'abaissa pour l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa et préféra s'aider du mur. Après avoir pousser un juron dépourvu de toute féminité elle grimaça et toucha sa tempe droite. Elle était pleine de sang.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ?! » marmonna-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Une bagarre, Max !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'était qui ces trous du cul ?!

Le transgéniques grimaça et rectifia :

-« Ces deux personnes mal intentionnées ».

Ce qui lui valu un second regard incendiaire. Max changea cependant vite d'attitude et le scruta de bas en haut d'un air boudeur et surpris.

-Pourquoi t'as rien toi ?!

Il hésita et elle en conclu :

-Elle y est sans doute allée plus violemment avec moi !

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel Mais oui bien entendu ! Impossible que ce crétin d'Alec soit plus fort que la grande Max !

-Alec ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Toujours, Maxie. Marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis certaine que c'est ceux qui m'on suivit toute la journée.

-Laisses moi deviner ! Les odeurs ?

Elle acquiesça et il la toisa un instant avec un air étonné.

-Quoi?!

-Tu ne le ressens donc pas lorsque tu tombes sur tes semblables ?

Max fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire que c'était des transgéniques ?

-Des X5. précisa-t-il. Un mâle et une femelle.

Elle parût totalement perdue.

-Comment tu sais que ce n'était pas des… ?

-Familiers ? termina-t-il. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je le sens.

Max le fixa avant de poser les yeux sur le sol. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien ?

Elle resta dans un état second jusqu'à ce qu'Alec ne pose un doigt sur son arcade. Par réflexe, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu saignes. Prévint-il, en ramenant lentement son bras.

-Je sais. Se contenta-t-elle de répliquer, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je vais rentrer me reposer.

-Je te raccompagne…

-Ne te sens pas obliger. Coupa-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Je ne m'oblige jamais à rien Maxie !

Elle secoua la tête et ils montèrent sur leurs motos.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, Max se retourna vers son collègue. Il la fixait d'un air amusé, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait lui dire de la laisser rentrer chez elle toute seule.

« Arrêtes de sourire ! » pesta-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Je n'y peux rien ! Ta pudibonderie légendaire m'amuse beaucoup.

-Je ne suis pas pru… !

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler lorsqu'elle avait constaté que le regard de son interlocuteur avait changé. Il avait enfilé le masque du parfait petit soldat en alerte.

Sans dire un mot -et à ses risques et périls- il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la X5 pour la faire reculer. Max n'émit aucune protestation, bien trop concentré sur les mystérieuses inquiétudes du transgénique.

Toujours en silence, il passa ensuite devant elle et poussa la porte qui était tout juste entrouverte.

Dans un chuchotement, Max assura :

-Je l'avais fermé, j'en suis…

Alec l'arrêta en mettant un doigt devant son visage. Max fronça les sourcils. Où était donc passé ce crétin d'Alec et que faisait X5-494 devant la porte de son appartement ?!

Elle le vit adapter ses yeux de félin à l'absence de lumière pour ensuite pénétrer dans l'entrée.

Elle fit de même et le suivit lentement avant de buter sur quelque chose : Son collègue.

« Max ! chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu as envi de moi, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Là c'était certain, le crétin d'Alec était de retour !

Lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient seuls, il éclaira subitement la lumière et tout deux découvrirent l'ampleur des dégâts.

« OC va avoir des envies de meurtre ! » fit Max.

Les mains sur les hanches, Alec lança :

-C'est pas pour Cindy que je m'inquiète le plus !

La transgénique fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui faisait l'objet des inquiétudes de son partenaire.

Epuisé par cette absence totale de perspicacité, le X5 s'exclama, en écartant les bras :

-Quelqu'un te veut du mal, Max.

-C'est pas nouveau ! Je te rappel que j'ai le gouvernement sur le dos !

Il s'approcha et son regard s'assombrit :

-Là, on parle de X5. Une élite de soldats formés pour tuer.

-Tout comme moi ! piqua-t-elle, pendant que ses yeux noir lançaient des éclaires.

Il prit un air peu convaincu.

-Oui…bien sûr.

Sur ce il se retourna pour aller vérifier la serrure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?! fulmina Max.

-Rien. Mentit-il, en s'accroupissant près de la poignée.

Mais la transgénique n'allait pas en rester là. Pour qui il se prenait pour faire des remarques pareilles ?!

Elle s'approcha dangereusement et lui attrapa le bras.

-Je suis aussi capable que n'importe quel X5 !

Il esquissa un sourire sans se lever.

-Je suis sérieuse ! Je te botte les fesses quand je veux !!

C'est à cet instant qu'il la regarda. Ses pupilles aussi vertes que sa soudaine colère pénétrèrent dans celles de la jeune femme. Max déglutit difficilement devant le grand retour de 494.

Lentement, il se leva et tel un félin il s'approcha pour lui murmurer :

-Tu me botte les fesses quand JE veux Maxie, nuance !

Elle serra la mâchoire. Pourquoi se tenait-il si prêt cet idiot ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Alec ? chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.

Le masque du jeune X5 fondit littéralement lorsqu'il esquissa son habituel sourire narquois. Ce sourire était cependant plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Beaucoup plus sombre.

-Je vais te montrer.

Puis il effleura son ventre du bout des doigts avant d'y balancer violemment son poing.

Max atterrit contre un mur et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

Alec ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle était solide. Il s'approcha donc pour bloquer sa gorge avec son bras et ainsi l'empêcher de fuir.

-Alors Maxie, toujours convaincue d'être la meilleur ? susurra-t-il.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se vanter d'avantage. Elle balança la paume de sa main contre son torse et le X5 recula de quelques pas.

Max fut surprise car cette prise envoyait généralement ses adversaires dans les airs.

Alec regarda l'endroit où on l'avait frappé et releva la tête en souriant.

-Je suis déçu Max. Je…

-Ta gueule ! coupa-t-elle, plus enragée que jamais.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et son regard s'emplit de malice lorsqu'il la vit préparer une prise. Il voyait tout au ralentit. Il anticipait chaque coup ! Elle allait bondir et lui asséner cinq coups de pied. Il en était certain…et il avait raison.

Lorsqu'elle décolla, il bloqua le premier coup de pied et le retourna brusquement. Surprise, Max s'écrasa contre le sol. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se remit debout et en position de combat.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient autour, elle demanda, furieuse :

-Comment tu fais ça ?!

Le masque de Manticore était de nouveau sur le visage d'Alec quand il répondit :

-Leçon numéro1789.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne la connais pas.

-Normal, tu es partit à la leçon 34.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner ou de réfléchir et balança sa jambe pour la faire tomber.

Le mouvement en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ce qui l'était, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle il effectuait ses prises. Max ne voyait rien venir.

A un moment il était en face d'elle entrain de lui parler, et à peine une seconde plus tard, il était au-dessus d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Alec allait un peu se moquer d'elle et de son assurance qui n'avait en réalité jamais été justifie. Il se stoppa cependant dans son élan lorsqu'il croisa les diverses émotions qui traversaient les yeux de sa collègue. Il y vit de l'incompréhension, de la peur et de la colère. Mais tout cela ne semblait pas diriger contre lui.

Dans un murmure elle bafouilla :

-Je…je ne connais pas…

Il souffla sans relâcher son emprise.

-C'est pour cela que je te demande d'être plus vigilante envers cette bande de X5. Nous avons tous 10 ans d'expérience militaire supplémentaire.

Elle laissa s'échapper une seconde de silence sans lâcher le regard vert de son assaillant.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu senti obliger de me laisser gagner à chaque fois?

Le visage du jeune homme se détendit en un sourire :

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Maxie ! Je ne m'oblige jamais à rien !

Elle allait répondre à son sourire lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce et aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué ! Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas l'odeur d'une personne menaçante !

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites allongés l'un sur l'autre au milieu de tout ce bazar ?! »

C'était OC ! Elle se tenait dans l'entrée les mains sur les hanches et fixait la scène d'un air un peu amusée.

-Original Cindy peut repasser plus tard mes choux ! Mais lorsque vous aurez terminé…ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, vous penserez à faire un peu de ménage !

Les joues de Max s'empourprèrent pendant qu'elle repoussait un Alec particulièrement réjoui par le grand retour de la pudeur de sa partenaire.

Une fois debout, Max expliqua la situation à son amie.

Effrayée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa boo, elle et le transgénique avaient cherché une solution. Ils en été arrivé à la conclusion suivante : Alec resterait dormir chez elles.

-Sûrement pas ! s'égosilla Max.

-Chou, je serais plus tranquille si pretty boy est là pour t'aider…au cas où…

-Je peux me défendre toute seule ! fulmina la jeune femme.

Ce qui lui valut un regard sombre de la part du X5. Avait-elle oublié leur échange mouvementé?

Ayant comprit le message elle obtempéra.

-Tu prends le canapé !

Un sourire apparût sur le masque du transgénique.

-Tant qu'il y a une télé ! fit-il

-Les mecs ! Tous les mêmes ! se plaignit OC en roulant les yeux.

Après ses deux heures de sommeils habituels, Max se leva et se dirigea vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa ensuite dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, elle s'arrêta devant le canapé. Le X5 qui y dormait paisiblement était soudainement étrangement attirant.

« Tu deviens totalement taré ! » se dit-elle. Il s'agissait d'Alec…d'un Alec endormi, donc d'une gueule d'ange incapable de la mettre en rogne avec ses éternels sourire mesquins et ses plaisanteries graveleuses.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre la télécommande lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui avait attrapé le bras. Elle se retourna subitement et tomba sur LE sourire.

« Maxie ! Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ?! se plaignit-t-il. Je faisais un rêve particulièrement intéressant ! »

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Maxie ! pesta la X5. Et par pitié, rendors toi ! supplia-t-elle ironiquement.

Il s'accouda sur le canapé et lui lâcha le bras.

-Je vais te raconter mon rêve !

-Sans façon !

-Toi et moi, nous étions entrain de nous battre…

-Ca, c'est la réalité, Alec !

Il roula les yeux et continua :

-Je revivais la scène de ce soir ! Sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ?

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les hanches.

-Sauf que Cindy n'est pas arrivé ! répondit le jeune homme.

-Et ?

Le sourire du transgénique s'agrandit.

-Et je vais m'arrêter là car je ne voudrais pas te choquer !

Cette réponse lui valut un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

-Je t'interdis de faire ce genre de rêve à propos de nous…de moi !

Il se leva d'un bond et lorsque Max se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, elle dû faire un énorme travail sur elle-même pour ne pas le tuer.

-Maxie ! fit-il, toujours aussi amusé par la situation. Je sais que la despote qui sommeil en toi rêve jour et nuit de me contrôler ! Mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit contre mon inconscient. Moi-même je ne le contrôle pas du tout ! Parfois, on est sur une plage, d'autres fois dans un lit…ah et il y a aussi les placards à balai…

Il leva un doigt pour ajouter une petite remarque appréciative :

-…très inconfortable sois dit en passant !

Il avait gagné, elle allait l'étrangler. Il le devina et bloqua le poing qui s'était violemment dirigé vers son visage.

-Non Max. prévint-il.

Elle lui envoya son autre poing qu'il bloqua avec sa main gauche.

-J'ai dis non ! répéta-t-il, le plus calmement du monde.

Max n'avait pas vraiment envi de se battre, mais elle aurait quand même bien voulu lui faire un petit peu mal !

Il se réjouit d'avance de la situation.

-Je viens de me réveiller et je refuse de me faire taper dessus tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard, c'est promis. Mais en attendant…

Il la fit s'asseoir en lui tenant toujours les poignets.

Max le fixait, encore surprise de la force avec laquelle il avait immobilisé ses mains.

Alec s'empara alors de la télécommande et s'assit près d'elle en poursuivant :

-Je te propose de regarder un programme télévisuel.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il parlait comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas dire « émission » comme tout le monde ?!

Au bout de dix minutes, Alec se tourna vers elle et informa :

-Au fait, j'ai réfléchis à ton problème.

-Lequel ? demanda ironiquement Max.

Il sourit.

-Il est vrai que tu es une usine à problème Maxie !

Elle crut tomber des nues.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Il allait répliquer mais s'abstint et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort !

-Bref, j'ai réfléchis au problème des mystérieux X5 obsédés par la jolie 452 que tu es !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ?

-Et je crois savoir à qui nous avons….

-Tu te fou de moi ?

La jeune femme venait de se lever.

-Calmes toi, sinon je ne te dirais rien. Prévint-il, souriant.

-Oh mais t'as plutôt intérêt de me le dire !

Il se leva et se posta devant elle.

-Sinon quoi ? provoqua-t-il.

Elle allait répondre mais elle se souvint instantanément de la scène de la bagarre.

Son regard changea et le ton de sa voix s'assombrit.

-Tu trouves ça drôle de te servir du fait que j'ai dix ans d'entraînement de moins que toi ?

-Je trouve ça particulièrement divertissent en effet. Murmura-t-il. Tu pensais être la meilleur, mais tu ne l'as jamais été, en réalité. Ta fierté en prend un coup hein Maxie ?

A vrai dire, c'était son cœur qui en prenait un coup mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

-Revenons en aux X5. dit-elle simplement, en cachant son mal-être derrière son masque.

Alec, qui n'y vit que du feu décida de répondre franchement.

-Dear est une transgénique et elle et ses copains viennent tout juste de débarquer . En plus, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi ! Au début j'ai cru qu'elle voulait faire de toi sa compagne mais…

-T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu! Pesta-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras.

-C'est moins tordu que de penser qu'elle veuille ta mort !

Elle grimaça. Max 0-Alec…6 ou 7.

-J'irais lui parler demain. Avança la transgénique.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ben voyons ! Tu la dragueras un autre jour !

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il avait remit son masque. Re-bonjour X5-494.

Il s'approcha d'elle et susurra :

-Il n'est pas question de drague mais de mission. Si c'est elle qui t'a menacé, elle le regrettera. Crois moi.

Max plongea son regard dans celui de ce soldat particulièrement intimidant. Ils restèrent comme cela une dizaine de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'un hoquet de surprise ne les extirpe de leur échange silencieux.

Il tournèrent la tête en même temps et tombèrent sur OC.

Devant elle, sa boo, à quelques centimètre à peine de pretty boy en caleçon noir.

-Cindy ! fit Max, d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle ramena le sourire d'Alec sur le visage de 494.

-Boo. Se contenta-t-elle de saluer.

Puis elle se tourna vers le transgénique pour le détailler de la tête au pied.

-Wow. Encore une fois Golden boy t'emballe pas, OC et toi chassez le même gibier mais autant te l'avouer: si c'était pas le cas, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de tout ça !

Elle avait formé un cercle imaginaire avec son doigt.

Alec la fixa une seconde avant de dire de façon solennelle :

-Tu es le plus beau gâchis qui puisse exister sur cette terre.

Elle éclata de rire et se retourna en lançant :

-Arrêtes de me flatter !

Puis elle se retourna.

-Et faites pas trop de bêtise…ou du moins, pas trop de bruit !

Le X5 reposa alors les yeux sur Max.

-Tu as entendu ? On a une permission mais il faut que l'on soit discret ! Tu es discrètes Max ?

Il avait croisé les bras et attendait sa réponse.

Pour seule et unique réponse, il eu droit à un petit coup de poings dans l'épaule –assez petit pour qu'il n'ait pas envi de le bloquer ou de répliquer, avait pensé Max.-

Il lui sourit et en effet, ne répliqua pas.

Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers le canapé et prit la télécommande.

-Oh regardes ! Une rediffusion d'une émission de MTV.

Max leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, épuisée par l'attitude immature de son ami.

Ignorant la perpétuelle mauvaise humeur de la transgénique Alec murmura, l'air de rien mais non sans une pointe d'ironie :

-La télévision pré impulsion ! Rien ne vaut ce genre de retransmission pour rester cultivé!

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci de votre soutient. Cette suite annonce un peu le ton de la fic. Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires**

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

Le lendemain matin, à Jam Pony, Dear rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver : lui.

Sans prévenir, Alec l'entraîna derrière les casiers pour la bloquer contre l'un d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

-Minables les réflexes Dear ! dit-il, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Pour une X5 c'est quelque peu étonnant.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis une….

-Nous nous sentons entre nous, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Mais…comme tu ne m'avais rien dis je croyais que…

-Que je n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot qui n'avait pas senti une femelle X5 ?

Elle ne su quoi répondre et il reprit aussitôt.

-Pourquoi suivez-vous Max ?!

Il se heurta de nouveau au silence.

494 perdit patience et resserra son emprise.

-Je ne répèterais pas ma question ! Ca ne me plaît pas qu'on s'en prenne à une amie !

OC, qui venait de se poster derrière lui ajouta :

-A Original Cindy non plus, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout ! Réponds, la nouvelle !

Dear n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui d'Alec. Avec un sourire en coin elle répondit enfin :

-Allons ! T'as pas une petite idée ? Elle a bousillé toute notre existence. ILS ont bousillé notre existence. Ces satanés 2009 !

-C'est elle qui a mit le feu à Manticore ! fit le transgénique.

-Je le sais. Et je m'en fou ! Elle est partit et on nous a fait subir les pires tortures ! Elle est revenue et on a été lâché dans un monde encore plus hostile. Tout est de sa faute.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit :

-Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux la regarder en face, « ton amie ». Ce cher 494 qu'on a entendu hurler de douleur chaque soir pendant au moins cinq mois suite au départ du frangin ! Toi mieux que quiconque devrais comprendre !

OC, qui était resté en retrait demanda d'un ton un peu inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là playboy ?

Alec ne répondit pas et se contenta de lâcher la X5.

-Ne t'approches pas de Max. dit-il simplement.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre !

Ca en était trop pour le transgénique. Il posa momentanément son poing contre les casiers jusqu'à faire trembler toute la rangée.

De l'autre côté, Sketchy se demandait bien ce qui leur arrivait, à ces casiers !

-J'ai dis : Ne.t'approches.pas.de Max.

Cindy étudia la réaction de la X5. OC savait que le transgénique pouvait se montrer intimidant -car après tout il avait reçu la formation appropriée- mais de là à s'en prendre à un semblable devant tout Jam Pony ?! Avait-il perdu la raison ?

Elle posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Allez viens, je crois qu'elle a compris.

-J'en suis pas sûr. Murmura-t-il sévèrement.

-Moi si. Insista son amie.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Alec lâcha le cou de la transgénique. OC savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec lui comme avec Max. Il suffisait simplement de réagir avec eux comme on le faisait avec un animal de compagnie. Elle avait honte de penser ça mais après tout c'était vrai…

Ne ressemblaient-t-ils pas à de chats par moment ? Des impulsifs que l'on parvenait à amadouer avec des mots doux ou une caresse ?

Une fois éloigné de Dear, Alec passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se mettre en danger comme ça ?! Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu menacer cette femme ?

-Wahoo je connaissais ton côté playboy mais pas ton côté bad boy !

-Je sais pas ce…

-Ce qui t'a prit ? sourit OC. Moi oui ! Tu n'aimes pas que l'on s'en prenne à Max.

Il baissa les yeux tel un enfant avant de les relever vers son amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une troupe de X5 lui en veuille à ce point ! Qu'ils aillent au diable ces crétins de transgéniques !

Alec la regarda étrangement et elle se reprit :

-Enfin, sauf toi, Max et chien chien !...et le lézard…et l'autre avec une tête bizarre et des yeux globuleux…

Le X5sourit enfin.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir de qui tu parles !

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu tous comme ça. Bon, tu comptes faire quoi pour Max ?

Il leva les sourcils.

-Heu…que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Que tu l'aides à se sortir de ce pétrin ! s'indigna OC. Comme elle l'a fait pour toi des milliers de fois !

-Si je lui propose mon aide, elle va m'arracher les yeux ! Je refuse d'attenter à ma propre vie, elle est beaucoup trop précieuse ! Et à force de me laisser taper dessus, je vais finir tout cabosser et je ressemblerais…à Mole.

Il esquissa une énorme grimace et se murmura à lui-même.

-Si Dieu existe, faites que ça n'arrive jamais.

Cindy leva les yeux eu ciel et mit ses mains sur les hanches. Il partait dans de ces délires parfois !

-Je suis sérieuse Alec. Je flippe grave pour Max !

-Elle est chez Logan à l'heure qu'il est ! Il va peut-être lui venir en aide !

OC esquissa un immense sourire incrédule.

-Tu plaisantes beau gosse ? Comme si Logan pouvait…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard plein de malice de son interlocuteur. Elle s'apprêtait à critiquer Cale et il jubilait.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Oh que si ! se moqua le X5. Et tu as probablement raison. Non mais j'aime bien Logan, c'est vrai, même si je reste persuadé que saint veilleur devrait se lâcher de temps en temps…

Il marqua une pause et reprit.

-Je vais donc proposer mon aide à notre ange de douceur.

-Tu parles de chou ?

Alec sourit.

-Difficile à croire, hein ?

Chez Logan

Max déambulait de pièce en pièce dans l'ancienne demeure de Joshua pendant que Logan fixait l'un de ses nombreux écrans.

« Le réseau de drogue dont je t'ai parlé démarre au centre ville dans un ancien restaurant. Aujourd'hui, c'est une ruine et les proprios se sont lancé dans du trafics avec d'autre groupe de… »

-Logan ! s'exaspéra Max. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Des X5 en ont après moi et…

Il la toisa un instant avant de l'interrompre.

-Attend, tu as peur là ?

Elle ne répondit pas et évita le regard de son « vrai faux ex nouveau futur blablabla petit ami ».

Il se leva et répéta, plus convaincu cette fois :

-Max tu craints ces gens.

-Je…il se peut que…oui en effet.

Il esquissa un sourire incrédule.

-Mais enfin tu…je….wahoo.

-Quoi « wahoo » ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ben…c'est juste que jusqu'ici…t'as jamais vraiment eu peur de tes semblables…après tout, t'es aussi forte qu'eux…

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en pensant à ses deux combats de la veille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envi de lui révéler qu'elle s'était battu contre Alec. Elle lui parla donc simplement de la bagarre ave les X5.

-Ils étaient donc deux ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Deux contre un, c'est pas simple. Tenta-t-il, en s'approchant du feu pour y rajouter une bûche ;

-Et bien en fait, c'était deux contre deux. Alec était avec moi.

Logan se retourna lentement. Il fixa Max et semblait attendre une réponse. Honteuse,elle murmura :

-Il n'a eu aucun mal à le neutraliser. Contrairement à moi.

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça…

C'était la goutte d'eau pour elle. Il ne pigeait rien ou quoi ?! Elle avait toujours été la plus forte ! Et aujourd'hui, des X5 superpuissants voulaient sa peau ! C'était la première fois qu'elle se demandait si elle était en mesure de se défendre contre une menace. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Pretty Boy ! Il lui avait fait peur avec toutes ses mises en garde foireuse !

Exaspérée, elle prit sa veste en cuire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque Logan se retourna, la transgénique n'était plus là.

A environs deux kilomètres du Veilleur, en centre ville, Dear repassait son unité en revue. Ils étaient tous au garde-à-vous et attendait patiemment de se faire enguirlander pour l'attaque que deux d'entre eux avaient mené contre Max.

« Ce n'était pas prévu ! hurla Dear. Aujourd'hui, elle sait qui nous sommes, elle sait que des X5 lui en veulent…et elle… »

-Mais bon sang tu veux quoi à la fin ?! se plaignit 504.

-Qu'elle en bave !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, elle en a pas mal bavé hier !

Dear regarda le sol et confessa froidement.

-Je veux qu'elle en bave à long terme.

Ils la fixèrent tous en silence et elle ajouta.

-Et vous savez ce qu'on dit…soit proche de tes amis mais sois encore plus proche de tes ennemis.

Dear avait apparemment une idée bien précise derrière la tête et son unité ne tarderait pas à savoir de quoi il retournait.

2 heures plus tard, TC.

Max se déchaînait sur un énorme sac remplit de sable. Les jointures de ses mains étaient à présent d'un rouge vif et la douleur était quasiment devenu insupportable…mais peut importait. Il fallait qu'elle défonce ce sac comme si c'était à Dear qu'elle avait à faire !

Il ne ressentait plus rien sinon le sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses mains. Elle ne pensait plus, elle frappait !

De quel droit ces X5 la jugeaient ?! Elle s'était enfuit, et alors ? Elle avait tout perdu et aujourd'hui elle était seule. Son « unité » s'était totalement disloquée et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts, mais ça, personne ne le savait. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une 2009 qui les avait laissé en plan dans une organisation militaire cruelle et inhumaine. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils avaient été encore plus durs avec les X5 après son départ. Qui savait ce qu'Alec et les autres avaient enduré ?! Elle s'en voulait à en crever….mais l'unique chose qu'elle creva cette après midi là, fut le sac qui vint s'exploser contre le mur.

Max, les mains sanglantes et la respiration saccadée de fatigue observait le sable qui se répandait sur le sol. Elle avait passé une heure et trente minutes sur ce sac avant qu'il n'éclate. Combien de temps auraient mis Alec, Dear et les autres pour arriver à ce même résultat? Ils étaient si forts…

Alec. Il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce ; elle le sentait.

« Tu as réussis à savoir si c'était elle ?»

Sans hésiter une seconde il répondit :

-C'était bien elle.

Max acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu lui as dis quoi exactement ?

En s'approchant il répondit :

-Je lui ai fait comprendre que si elle touchait un seul de tes cheveux je lui ferais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

La X5 fut surprise de ne pas être surprise et se retourna brusquement.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu.

-Oui mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête !

Il lui sourit légèrement avant de poser ses yeux sur le sac.

-Rassure moi Maxie, tu n'as pas imaginé que c'était moi ?

Elle fixa le sac et déglutit difficilement : « 1 h30 ! ».

Son ami remarqua instantanément son angoisse.

-Tu vas bi… ?

Il s'était interrompu lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'état de ses mains.

494 s'avança alors d'un pas franc vers 452 tout en prenant au passage un chiffon qui était posé sur une petite table.

Max le vit arriver et prendre ses mains pour les lui bander. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui s'était passé et cela la troubla particulièrement. Simplement il lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des ennemis, alors évite de te mettre dans des états pareils pour une histoire sans intérêt.

Sans intérêt ! Sans intérêt ! On aurait cru entendre Logan ! Max avait cru qu'Alec la comprendrait mais même lui, il ne pigeait rien à rien !

Maintenant c'était très clair pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas réellement « peur », elle avait juste honte. Elle n'était pas humaine, et elle n'était même pas totalement transgénique ! Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire mélange raté et personne ne paraissait la comprendre.

Max était quelqu'un de fier, et ces derniers temps, son amour propre se recevait pas mal de gifles inattendus !

-Je veux me battre contre elle. S'entendit-elle dire.

Sans réfléchir et comme si il avait anticipé ces mots, Alec répondit :

-Elle te tuera.

-Je ne te demande pas ta permission. Murmura Max, comme si elle craignait quand même la réaction du jeune homme.

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur elle et sans lâcher la main qu'il venait de bander il fit remarquer :

-Pourtant, on aurait dit que tu le faisais Maxie.

Vexée, elle retira sa main et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est le seul moyen de venir à bout de ce problème.

-Il n'y a plus de problème mon ange, je l'ai réglé.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser faire. Ca ne te regardait pas…et je ne suis pas « ton ange ».

Il sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle abîme ton joli visage. Sans parler de ton joli fessi…

-Alec ! protesta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile et je n'ai pas attendu de te libérer de Manticore pour apprendre à me défendre !

Il allait émettre un jugement mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-…si tu ne m'avais pas caché tout ça dès le départ, on en serais pas là…

-Tout ça ?

-Ta force ! Ta rapidité ! Les milliers de prise de combats que tu sembles connaître !

Il agita sa main et avoua d'un air fier :

-Oui, il est vrai que je suis particulièrement bon dans ce domaine.

-Je suis sérieuse idiot ! Si tu ne m'avais pas tout caché…si…tu ne m'avais pas fais croire que j'étais plus forte que toi…

-Tu aurais fais quoi Max ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la X5. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Devant le silence de l'intéressée, il sourit et répondit pour elle, dans un sombre murmure :

-Rien. Les choses sont ainsi et tu n'y changeras rien. Je te conseillerais simplement de rester sur tes gardes et de ne provoquer personne…

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me cacher. Siffla-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées.

Sans se démonter une seconde 494 chuchota :

-Tu as l'habitude de fuir. C'est la même chose.

Elle resta sans voix. Elle aurait voulu le tuer pour avoir dit ça ! Comment pouvait-il penser la même chose que ceux qui voulaient sa mort ?

Désireuse de le provoquer, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui susurra :

-Alors vas-y Alec, ne te gênes pas. Venges toi. Fais donc l'une de ces prise et brises moi le cou…

-Fermes là. Coupa-t-il, aussi bas qu'elle. Si j'avais voulu le faire, je t'aurais tué il y a bien longtemps.

Les yeux de Max étaient à présent plongés dans les siens.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais. Hein 494 ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas vengé tous les transgénique de la méchante 2009 ?

Il se contenta de la fixer, incapable de répondre. La question était pourtant simple mais la réponse…c'était autre chose.

-Mole a besoin de moi pour une nouvelle livraison de grenade. Se contenta-t-il d'informer. Je vais y aller.

Il se détacha enfin des yeux noirs dans lesquels il s'était plongé pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je te ramènerais un nouveau Punching ball…et avant que tu ne pose la question : il ne s'agira pas de moi.

Elle secoua la tête devant cette pitoyable tentative d'humour.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Max se précipita en utilisant sa pseudo rapidité de transgénique ratée –ce fut ce qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle se mit à courir- pour lui bloquer le passage.

Elle se plaqua contre la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir et le fixa franchement.

Alec déglutit derrière son masque et plongea de nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux de la X5.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! s'enquit-t-il.

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle répondit :

-Apprends moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que je t'apprenne…

-Tout.

Il resta sans voix et Max précisa :

-A me battre, à sentir les autres X5, à courir, à…développer mes sens.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux que moi « Alec » je t'apprenne à « développer tes sens » ?

Tout en ne saisissant pas le fait qu'elle était entrain de réaliser l'un des fantasme du transgénique, elle renchérie :

-Je serais ton élève.

Intéressant pensa-t-il.

Face à un silence qu'elle prit pour un refus, elle s'entendit le supplier.

-Je serais une élève cool.

-Une élève cool ? répéta-t-il, en dissimulant un sourire moqueur.

-Oui. Assura sérieusement la jeune femme. Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras de faire.

-C'est…très « cool » en effet. Approuva le transgénique, en souriant cette fois.

Max fronça les sourcils.

-Alec est-ce que t'es entrain de penser au sexe là ?!

Il approcha son visage.

-D'après toi Maxie ?

Elle grimaça.

-Tu es répugnant.

-C'est pas en m'insultant que tu arriveras à m'amadouer.

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

Le sourire du jeune X5 s'agrandit et sa collègue grimaça de nouveau.

-Arrêtes tout de suite de penser à ce genre de…truc.

-C'est plus fort que moi, tu es si sexy vêtue de la sorte!

Elle avait un débardeur noir, un énorme jogging et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière…rien de très sexy en somme. Comment pouvait-elle lui plaire en étant habillée comme une clocharde ?–c'était les pensées de Max-.

-Bien, si tu ne veux pas que l'on couche ensemble, pourrais-tu me laisser passer ? J'ai toujours cette affaire grenades à régler.

-Non.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Non ? répéta-t-il.

-T'as bien entendu. J'ai besoin de ton aide sur ce coup! Je sais que tu n'as aucune envi de rester des heures enfermé avec moi…

si elle savait ! avait-il pensé non sans oublier d'esquisser un rictus intérieur.

-…mais tu me dois bien ça ! Je t'ai sauvé les fesses des milliers de fois !

-C'est parce que tu les adore !

Elle serra la mâchoire de dégoût.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de toutes tes combines, si tu es si fort que ça, comment se fait-il que j'ai aussi souvent du sauver ta peau ?!

Il s'approcha et répondit dans un murmure quelque peu intimidant :

-Et bien disons que tu connais le monde réel bien mieux que moi…et j'ai parfois eu besoin de tes…lumières. De plus, puisque on est en plein dans les révélations, saches que j'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête, même à Manticore.

-Je croyais que tu étais un bon soldat…

-Oh mais je l'étais. Mais les meilleurs soldats sont rarement les plus dociles.

Max s'était tellement concentré sur les yeux occasionnellement noisettes de son équipier qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue comptes qu'ils avaient changé de position. Elle était à présent collée au mur et la main droite d'Alec était appuyée contre la porte.

-Puis-je y aller maintenant ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle sentit sa gorge se sécher avant qu'une phrase tout aussi sèche ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé playboy.

Il approcha son visage du sien et démentit d'un air mi sérieux mi amusé :

-Oh mais si Maxie, considères ce que je viens de te dire comme le début de la leçon numéro un.

Sur ce, il posa ses deux mains sur les bras de la transgénique et sans aucun effort il la dégagea de la sortie. Le jeune homme quitta la pièce en sifflant, les mains dans les poches, et le regard rieur.

Max resta bouche bée et fixa le sable tout en se remémorant la fameuse phrase : « Les meilleurs soldats sont rarement les plus dociles. » Qu'es-ce qu'il entendait par là cet abrutit ?! Et puis surtout…en quoi consisterait la suite de la leçon ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup de scène entre Alec et Max pour le plus grand plaisirs des adeptes du vrai-faux couple lol**

**Bon il n'y a pas de vrai MA...mais c'est toujours sympa...non?**

**merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des coms. Je ne poste cette fic qu'ici alors ça me fait super plaisir quand j'ai quelques avis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 l'Acceptation de soi.

Lorsqu'Alec remonta à la surface pour rejoindre Mole, il fut à peine surpris de constater que son gros lézard favori s'engueulait avec un groupe de X5.

Le jeune transgénique s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

« Molie Molie Molie ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire ? Ils t'ont volé tes cigares ?! »

Mole respectait beaucoup Alec –même si au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi - et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se comportait avec lui comme si c'était son supérieur.

-Ils viennent d'arriver ! Je veux plus de X5 à TC ! Fais quelque chose !

Alec pouffa de rire.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas les tuer. Du calme ma salamandre.

Puis il dirigea son regard vers le groupe pour les passer au scanner. Ils paraissaient assez sûrs d'eux…pourquoi ? Tous les X5 qui étaient entré à TC avait eu une trouille bleue de tout ce monde et surtout des transhumains. 494 leur demanda leur matricule et fut interpellé par une voix familière. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la foule.

Dear. Elle était là.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je souhaite entrer à Terminal City. Il paraît qu'il faut passer par toi…et comme je ne suis pas contre…

-Je dois donc en conclure que parmi ces transgéniques se trouvent les deux joyeux lurons qui ont tenté de nous tuer Max et moi l'autre soir…

-Tu conclus très bien.

-Quelqu'un a voulu buter le boss et Miss Casse-pied ?

C'était Mole, bien entendu.

-C'est exact Mole. Approuva Alec, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de la X5.

-Ben raison de plus pour les laisser dehors !

Dear fusilla le transhumain de son regard le plus glacial.

-Nous sommes en danger, tout comme vous. Ce…White a repéré mon unité hier et depuis, nous sommes traqués ! On ne pourrait pas oublier cette histoire ? Nous nous engageons à laisser Max tranquille.

Tous les yeux des transgéniques présent dans le grands hall de TC était à présent braqué sur une personne : Alec.

C'était le bien de Max contre celui de toute une troupe de X5. Il sembla réfléchir à toute allure. L'enjeu était de taille. Devant son absence de réaction, d'autres réagirent à sa place.

-Hey boss ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas les laisser entrer à TC ! Depuis quand fait-on des différences ? Faut un pass pour vivre ici maintenant ?

C'était une jeune X7 qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu que ces transgéniques en question avaient attenté contre sa vie et celle de Max .

En réalité, seul Mole avait entendu et savait à quel point la décision allait être difficile à prendre.

Pourtant, devant les regards accusateurs de tout Terminal City, Alec ne se démonta pas et ne révéla rien. Après tout, le fait que Max ait des ennemis en rapport à sa fuite de Manticore ne regardait personne.

Ce fut donc avec la ferme intention de la protéger qu'il lança :

-On va vous attribuer des quartiers.

Dear le fixa avec un sourire en coin qu'il fut le seul à percevoir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Pendant qu'on montrait leur chambre aux nouveaux arrivant, Alec se précipita au sous sol.

Lorsqu'il pénétra en trombe dans la salle d'entraînement, Max était entrain de ranger ses affaires. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Leçon numéro un. Montres moi comment tu frappes, comment tu attaques. »

-Je croyais que tu devais voir Mole. Rappela-t-elle, étonnée.

-Ne discutes pas et suis mes ordres. Insista-t-il.

Un vent de colère traversa le regard noir de la X5.

-Ecoutes moi bien, playboy si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

Au lieu de la laisser s'énerver, Alec lui assena un énorme coup dans le ventre.

Max se retrouva collée contre un mur, en manque de souffle.

-T'es…complètement…taré ! tenta-t-elle.

Il sourit en coin et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas certain.

-Pas le temps de discuter ou de monter sur tes grands chevaux royaux ! dit-il. Le temps que tu perds dans tes jérémiades, ton adversaire le gagne pour te terrasser.

Et il lui donna un coup de poing avec une force à peine retenue.

Alors qu'un petit filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa lèvre inférieure, Max tourna lentement la tête pour lancer un regard incendiaire à son assaillant. La tigresse s'apprêtait à bondir ! Alec en sourit.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied parfaitement maîtrisé qu'il bloqua sans difficulté. Le second coup fut lui aussi paré…

-Restes concentrée ! ordonna le transgénique.

Tous les coups qu'elle lui donnait étaient ou bloqués, ou évités. Ca en était presque lassant !

-Okay okay ! fit Alec, en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Doucement mon ange.

Max se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de l'insulter. Le jeune homme le remarqua et sourit intérieurement. « Il y a du progrès ! » pensa-t-il.

-Bien. Il semblerait que la crise soit plus profonde.

-La crise ? Quelle crise ? demanda Max.

-Le fait que tu sois la seule transgénique de ma connaissance qui ne sache pas parfaitement se battre ! Pour moi, c'est ça la crise.

Elle se prit cette réplique comme une gifle mais ne broncha pas. Cachée derrière son masque, elle écoutait les sages paroles du grand maître Prettyboy !

-Alors voilà je vais tenter une expérience.

Il s'éclaircie la gorge, mit ses mains derrière le dos et commença à marcher autour de 452. Sans oublier de baisser les yeux sur une certaine partie de son anatomie il débuta son expérience.

-Logan et Asha forment un très beau couple…

Elle tourna la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ?

…Si ils se mettent ensemble un jour, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Me faire passer pour ton vrai-faux petit ami était un piètre idée…

Il ne put continuer. Un poing arriva à une vitesse fulgurante juste devant son visage.

-C'est donc ça ! comprit le X5 en la regardant.

En ramenant son bras le long de son corps, 452 fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-De ta colère Maxie. Tu te bas lorsque tu es en colère.

-Comme tout le monde. Assura-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Alec la toisa un instant pour être certain d'avoir bien comprit.

-Pas un X5, Max ! Aurais-tu oublié la règle d'or du combat entre des transgéniques ? Vider son esprit pour mieux anticiper les coups !

Devant le regard dubitatif de son équipière, il s'approcha et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens il demanda :

-Si tu as oublié ça…peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu fais pour te battre ? Quelles sont les techniques de concentrations que tu emploies ?

Elle haussa les épaules telle une enfant prise sur le fait. Alec esquissa un sourire quasiment imperceptible. Doucement elle répondit :

-Je frappe…c'est tout.

Le jeune homme porta sa main droite contre son menton pour faire mine de réfléchir. Alors qu'il esquissait de petits gestes hautains avec son autre main, il répéta :

-« Tu frappes ». J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre.

Elle fit une grimace.

-Je frappe ! En d'autres termes, « je tabasse la gueule du mec qui me cherche des noises ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et informa :

-Je consacrerais toute une leçon à la façon dont un X5 doit s'exprimer. Nous sommes des alphas, des exemples physiques et moraux pour nos collègues des autres séries…

-Je parle comme je veux Alec !

-Allons mon ange ! Si tu veux devenir une vraie X5, il va falloir quitter ce langage des rues dont tu es friande…

Elle croisa dans les bras et le coupa…

-« C'est inconvenant dans ta bouche » blablabla….

Alec sourit.

-Ce sont mes mots !

C'était les termes qu'il avait utilisés lors de leur altercation pendant le vol raté de la balle de baseball.

Max le toisa avec mépris.

-A croire que je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de mémoire !

Il la fixa un court instant, juste assez longtemps pour lui sécher totalement la gorge. Pourquoi il lui séchait la gorge d'ailleurs ? Faut se reprendre max ! Ce n'est qu'Alec !

-Bien. Revenons en à tes problème de combat. Nous allons étaler cette leçon sur toute la durée du processus…

-Combien de temps au fait ?

Il la fixa subitement.

-Cela dépendra de toi.

Max leva les yeux au ciel. Il va arrêter de se la jouer oui ?!

-Je veux te voir ici tous les jours à 15h. Sauf si il y a une mission, je ne tolèrerais aucune absence !

Les mains derrière le dos, il se posta devant elle.

Médusée par cette attitude de meneur, Max acquiesça.

-« Oui Alec ». insista-t-il.

Cette fois, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'insulter.

-Oui Alec.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-J'aime quand tu me dis « oui » de la sorte Maxie.

-La ferme Alec !

Il recula enfin et elle lança :

-Au fait, c'est quoi le rapport entre les combats et la phrase que tu m'as sortie toute à l'heure ?

Il se retourna.

-Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me le dire tout de suite ?

Le X5 fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es pressée à ce point que ça se termine hein ? Tu en as déjà assez d'être enfermé ici avec moi !

En réalité, Max avait seulement hâte de tout savoir et de tout comprendre ! Comme une vraie transgénique !

-T'as deviné ! mentit-elle.

Il posa une main sur son cœur.

-Cesses donc de le meurtrir ! Il t'adore tu sais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de ce mec était si théâtrale !

-Assez plaisanté ! fit le jeune homme.

-Ah parce que tu te marre toi ?

-Bien entendu, pas toi ?

-Crétin. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

-J'ai entendu ! informa-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle croisa les bras et baissa la tête.

-Allons ne boudes pas ! Leçon numéro 2 !

Max sursauta.

-Pourquoi tu veux que ça aille si vite tout à coup ?

Alec hésita et elle continua.

-Y a encore vingt minutes tu me sortais ta phrase chelou…

-« Etrange » Max !

-CHELOU ! Bref, pourquoi tu veux tout à coup tout m'apprendre comme si…

Il fallait lui dire ! De toute façon, dès qu'elle serait en haut, elle la croiserait forcément, elle et son équipe de tueur super entraînée !

-Dear est à TC. Et elle est venue avec pas mal de copains à elle.

Max se raidit des pieds à la tête.

-Tu l'as accepté ? demanda-t-elle.

Alec fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

-J'y étais obligé…White est à leur trousse…

Il s'interrompit et la scruta un instant. Surpris il ajouta :

-…Attends ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ca va faire des moi que j'assure tes arrières alors…

-Mais tu l'as accepté. Rappela-t-elle à mi voix.

-Et je suis là pour t'entraîner. Elle et son équipe sont en danger, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dehors !

Elle acquiesça…après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, elle faisait toujours cette petite moue de déception. Au lieu de s'attendrir, Alec durcit le ton de sa voix.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas à fuir ?!

-Je…non…

Il s'approcha.

-Parce que je ne le tolèrerais pas ! Sois forte bon sang, tu es une X5 oui ou bien ?!

-Oui.

-Alors montres le moi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle balança son poing qui atteignit de plein fouet la joue du transgénique.

Alec recula en se tenant sa lèvre saignante.

Alors que Max s'apprêtait à s'excuser, il la surprit en lui décrochant un sourire.

-Pas mal. C'est exactement ça que je veux voir.

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. En écartant les bras de stupéfaction elle balança.

-Je savais que t'étais maso ! Tu…

-Stop ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos des jérémiades ?!

Et il profita pour l'envoyer voltiger contre un mur.

Max se releva avec peine et le fusilla du regard. Sa mine renfrognée se détendit cependant en un rictus menaçant.

Son partenaire le lui rendit et elle lui fonça dessus pour lui porter quelques coups bien placés. Elle eut tout d'abord du mal à suivre la cadence mais elle se débrouilla de mieux en mieux dans ses mouvements.

-Je crois que j'ai un problème avec la vitesse ! souffla-t-elle, entre deux coups de pieds.

En attrapant son pied droit et en la faisant tomber, Alec ironisa :

-Sans blague ?!

Puis il se laissa tomber au dessus d'elle, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Alors Maxie ? Essoufflée ? demanda-t-il, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche.

-Recules. Ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme cacha sa déception derrière son masque et recula. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et 452 le regarda étrangement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Et la leçon numéro 2 ? Je croyais que tu devais…

-On vient de la débuter mon ange !

-Mais…je…on s'est battu !

-Le sang qui s'écoule de nos lèvres respectives en témoigne, en effet…

-La baston c'est pas la leçon numéro 1 ?

-« La Baston » comme tu dis, fait bien parti de la première leçon. Approuva le transgénique, en lui lançant une serviette propre.

-Alors…en quoi consistait la seconde ? s'informa-t-elle en attrapant le tissus.

Alec mit aussi une serviette autour de son cou et se retourna vers elle, en adoptant un air sérieux.

-Il faut que tu acceptes qui tu es.

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha.

-T'as fumé ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il essuya son visage perlé de sueur et expliqua :

-Je veux que tu saches qui tu es vraiment.

-Je suis Max !

-Erreur. Tu es 452.

-Sûrement pas ! Je…

-Et je suis 494…

-NON ! Tu es Alec !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais reprit très vite son sérieux.

-Max. dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle. Tu nous as donné un nom, tu nous a trouvé un job…

-Tu t'es incrusté à Jam Pony ! Je ne t'ai rien trouvé du tout…

-Peu importe. Coupa-t-il, sans cesser de marcher en sa direction.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, la jeune femme reculait.

-…Tu nous as donc donné un nom, tu t'es trouvé un job, tu effaces ton code barre, tu parles comme les jeunes de la rue, tu as oublié plusieurs leçons de Manticore, ton petit ami est un ordinaire…

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Dit-elle, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il s'approcha beaucoup plus près et ironisa :

-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que c'était moi.

-Abrèges. Souffla-t-elle, subitement en manque d'air.

Il posa une main contre le mur et poursuivit dans un murmure que seul un transgénique pouvait entendre.

-Tu es née dans une organisation militaire hyper puissante, tu as reçu un entraînement pour être une arme humaine, tu AS un code barre même si tu t'entêtes à le cacher…

-C'est pour notre sécurité, et tu le sais.

-Non je ne le sais pas. Parce que quelque chose me dit que même si nous n'étions pas traqués et que tu avais trouvé un moyen de le cacher, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

-Tu ne peux pas en être certain. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Oh que si…

-Et comment ?

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et répondit :

-Parce que je te connais. Mieux que tu ne le crois et mieux que tu ne le voudrais.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Chuchota-t-elle, alors que la colère montait en elle.

-Je le suis toujours.

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille, à peine surpris qu'elle le laisse être si près d'elle.

-Tu es 452. « Max » est un leurre que tu t'es inventé. Un leurre divertissant et intéressant, certes…mais un leurre et rien de plus.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la transgénique lui lance des éclairs avec ses yeux noirs.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Manticore Alec. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais encore à ton matricule, ou à toutes ces choses horribles…

Il recula la tête pour plonger son regard à présent doré dans celui de son équipière.

-Le problème est là, Max. Le fait d'avoir un matricule n'a rien d'horrible !

-Nous ne sommes que des produits…

-Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Il te faudrait peut-être un exemple plus concret. Prenons Mole. Il ne peut pas échapper à sa vraie nature car son identité est inscrite dans son physique… C'est très différent de nous, car à part notre beauté hors du commun…

-Alec ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, en quittant ses yeux un cours instant pour lever les siens vers le ciel.

-A part nos avantages physiques, nous ressemblons aux ordinaires. C'est donc plus dur pour nous de ne pas oublier qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons.

Elle parût comprendre et il poursuivit.

-C'était à toi de ne pas tout foutre en l'air Max. Mais tu t'es donné un nom et tu t'es construit une vie d'ordinaire…

-Toi aussi, souffla-t-elle, soudainement plus calme.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je suis 494. « Alec » n'est qu'un nom pour me fondre dans la masse.

Puis il esquissa un sourire aguicheur.

-Bien qu'il me plaise particulièrement. Je trouve qu'il me va bien.

Elle lui rendit un peu son sourire et émit une objection.

-Et le combat ? Pourquoi faisait-il partit de la leçon numéro 2 ?

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Si tu étais capable de réagir comme une transgénique lorsque tu te battais avec l'un de tes semblables.

-Et ?

Lui et son sourire arrogant –ou envoûtant peu importe- s'approchèrent encore plus près de la jeune femme.

-Et j'ai été agréablement surpris.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent pour répondre dans un murmure :

-Tu m'as souris. Je t'ai frappé, tu m'as regardé et tu as souris.

Max grimaça.

-Et c'est bien ça ?

-C'est parfait Maxie. Ca prouve que tu peux laisser ton côté transgénique prendre le dessus. Et surtout ton côté X5.

Elle le fixa d'un air dubitatif et il précisa.

-Les X5 adorent se battrent. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont de l'ADN de félin dans leur cocktail.

-Je…je n'aime pas me battre. Se défendit-elle.

-Tut tut tut. Ca c'est une justification d'ordinaire. Tu aimes te battre et tu jubilerais si tu me battais moi.

Son visage se détendit en un rictus menaçant –et sexy, il fallait le préciser-.

-Mais en attendant ce jour qui n'arriveras jamais, contente toi de venir ici tous les après midi.

Il la fixa un instant et recula –ENFIN- de Max.

Elle pût reprendre son souffle et le elle regarda s'éloigner.

-Où vas-tu ?

Il se retourna et écarta les bras.

-J'ai toujours cette histoire de grenades à régler. Oh et au fait, tu devrais rester à TC le temps que toute cette histoire soit réglée.

-Tu délires ? Ils veulent tous me tuer ici !

-Maxie, je préfère te savoir ici plutôt qu'on ne sait trop où en ville !

-J'ai un appart Alec !

Il roula les yeux.

-Pas très sécurisé ! Admettons que la bande de Dear ne soit pas la seule à vouloir ta peau ! Penses à OC ! Elle vit avec toi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme obtempère.

Devant les doutes qui traînaient dans les yeux noirs de son ami, le transgénique décida de la rassurer.

-Je t'attribuerais une chambre là haut.

-Là haut ?

-Près du toit. Il en reste une. Elle n'est pas très loin de la mienne et de celle de Joshua…et en plus, je sais que tu aimes la hauteur.

Elle sourit. C'était vrai qu'il la connaissait un peu.

-Est-ce que c'est typique des X5 ? L'envie d'être en hauteur ?

Elle s'était toujours posée cette question. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi elle aimait monter sur le toit du Space Needle et pourquoi il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit qu'elle parvenait à réfléchir.

Un énième sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alec.

-Non Maxie. Répondit-il. Ca, c'est juste typique de toi et de moi.

Il venait de l'associer à lui et elle n'avait pas envi de l'étrangler…il y avait du progrès…non ?

-A plus tard ! dit-il, en montant les escaliers.

Avant qu'il ne franchise le pas de la porte, Max chuchota un « merci » que seule l'ouïe super développée d'un transgénique aurait pu entendre. Il ne se retourna même pas et sortit de la pièce.

452 ne se demanda pas une seule seconde si 494 l'avait entendu…car elle était persuadée que c'était le cas.

_A suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos coms!! Comme je vois qu'on me lit, ben j'écris plus régulièrement. En plus ce chapitre est un peu plus long.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture! **

**Continuez à me donner vos avis svp!!**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Attraction (je ne vous dis pas entre qui et qui lol )

Deux jours s'était écoulés depuis la première leçon. Max et Alec se retrouvaient comme prévu tous les après midi à 15 h dans la salle d'entraînement de TC pour poursuivre leurs séances de combat. Alec lui apprenait des prises et Max les retenait sans aucune difficulté ! Elle n'avait décidément aucun problème de mémoire !

Quant au fait de vivre à TC, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. La X5 s'était rendu compte à quel point elle pouvait être mal aimé par la plupart des transgéniques. Seul Alec, Biggs, et les transhumains lui témoignaient de leur amitié voire de leur gratitude. Tous ici savaient que c'était elle qui avait détruit Manticore mais ils ne lui en étaient pas reconnaissants pour autant ! Au contraire. Quitter une prison pour en trouver une autre ! Dans un monde hostile à leur présence en plus de ça ! De quel droit s'était-elle permise de décider à leur place de leur destin ?! Peut-être qu'ils auraient préféré rester « là-bas » car après tout, c'était chez eux, et à Manticore, au moins, ils étaient traité comme des soldats et non comme des parias !

En réalité les rares transgéniques de séries X qui estimaient « La 2009 » c'était ceux qui avaient déjà été envoyé en mission sous couverture et qui avaient appris à apprécier le monde « des ordinaires ». Ceux là n'en voulaient pas vraiment à Max de leur avoir permis de rejoindre ce monde auquel ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de s'intégrer l'espace d'un instant.

« Max ? Tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Logan extirpa la jeune femme de ses tristes rêveries.

Elle était chez lui et il avait préparé un dîner copieux pour qu'ils puissent tranquillement discuter de la prochaine opération.

Elle était chez _lui_ et il n'y avait personne d'autre à part _eux_. Au diable cette histoire de virus et sa peur affreuse de le contaminer. Elle resterait assise sur ce fauteuil, loin de lui mais au moins, elle serait en sa compagnie. Pour la première fois depuis ces 48h, elle aurait pu se sentir bien. Mais voilà, Max n'était pas dupe et surtout, elle n'était pas du genre à souvent faire preuve d'optimisme ; elle savait qu'une fois le dîner avalé, il faudrait qu'elle rejoigne TC ainsi que « les autres ».

Elle soupira à cette idée et Logan vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux...

Il secoua un peu la tête et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-…en amie !

Elle le regarda et esquissa un sourire de remerciement.

-Il faut que j'affronte ça. C'est juste que…je ne les savais pas si nombreux à me haïr…je ne croyais qu'il n'y avait que Dear et sa troupe…

-Jusqu'à ce que tu découvre la partie immergé de l'iceberg.

La X5 se leva.

-Si tu voyais comment ils s'adressent à Alec ! On dirait qu'ils parlent à une sorte de chef tout puissant ! Ca en est lassant !

Le visage de Logan se rembrunit. _**Alec !** Encore et toujours lui !_

-Et…que penses ton « petit ami » de toute cette histoire ?

Max fronça les sourcils…_petit quoi ? …ah oui !_

-Il…il tente de m'intégrer…je crois.

Et c'était vrai. Son ami Alec faisait de son mieux pour l'intégrer à cette nouvelle vie, comme elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'intégrer à Seattle après la destruction de Manticore.

-Il te rend la pareille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et approuva :

-En quelque sorte.

Logan se leva pour se poster devant elle.

-Et…comment est-il avec toi ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il précisa :

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais…je voudrais juste savoir…est-il respectueux ?…correct ?

Max se força à esquisser un sourire incrédule pour qu'elle puisse elle-même croire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-Correct ? Logan, on parle d'Alec ! S'il n'était pas correct, je l'enverrais voltiger contre un mur !

* * *

Le lendemain, 15h05, salle d'entraînement.

Max atterrit violemment contre un mur de la pièce. Elle en avait vraiment marre de ce mur ! A force de venir s'y écraser, elle commençait à en connaître chaque recoin !

Alec se tenait devant elle, et agitait ses poings comme un boxeur…ou comme un frimeur peu importe !

-Tu as tenus 5 minutes ! Peut-être qu'avant la fin de l'année, tu auras atteint les 10…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La X5 venait de se jeter sur lui pour lui asséner une série de coups de poings au visage.

Seulement si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait…c'était qu'on s'en prenne à cette partie là de son corps !

-Cesses de m'abîmer ! s'amusa-t-il, en disparaissant derrière elle.

Max le chercha, le sourire aux lèvres. Où était-il encore ?!

La réponse fut un coup de pied dans le dos qui la fit basculer par terre.

-Pas trop fatiguée ? se moqua le transgénique.

Max était déjà en sueur. Elle se retourna vers la silhouette d'Alec qui se dandinait sur ses jambes, en attente de la prochaine attaque.

Il voulait de l'action ?! PARFAIT !

452 balança son pied dans ses jambes et il perdit l'équilibre. Tout deux à terre, il débutèrent un combat violent et rapide. Max tenta de tenir la cadence et s'en donna à cœur joie lorsqu'elle croisa le regard étonné de son partenaire. Et oui, elle avait de l'endurance ! Et alors ? Surprit ?

Ils se battirent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un éclaircissement de gorge ne les stoppe dans leur élan.

C'était OC…à Terminal City ??

-Cindy ! s'égosilla Max, consciente de la position étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

En effet, elle était sous Alec torse nu…

_Mais quand est-ce qu'il avait trouvé le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt ce crétin ??...Non non attend ! Max ! La vraie question c'est POURQUOI il avait enlevée son tee-shirt ?!_

494 devina les pensées de sa collègue et esquissa ce bon vieux rictus qui avait le don de faire tomber toutes les femmes…sauf elle.

-Allons allons Maxie, je voulais me préparer à toutes les éventualités !

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il ajouta :

-La plupart des animaux se battent avant de faire l'amour alors…

-Alec je vais te…

-Non sérieusement Maxie, c'était magnifique ! Un combat très…sensuel…

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Au fait OC, que fais-tu ici ? dit-il, sans se lever pour autant.

Cindy, qui s'empêchait d'exploser de rire s'approcha du vrai-faux couple.

-J'ai apporté tes affaires Max.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici c'est dangereux. Protesta la X5, qui avait oublié de se défaire de l'emprise d'Alec.

-Je ne resterais pas longtemps…et puis…

Elle s'interrompit.

-Oh et puis vous pouvez vous lever s'il vous plaît ? J'ai l'impression bizarre de vous interrompre en pleine action !

-Oh mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression Cin… commença Alec.

-Dégage! protesta Max, en se levant.

-…Max, continua son amie, je suis aussi venue te prévenir que tu a été viré. Avec Sketch, on a tout tenté auprès de Normal…mais tu sais comment il est…

La X5 acquiesça machinalement. Elle n'était pas surprise car ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne s'était pas pointée au boulot !

-Il va falloir te trouver un nouveau job. Fit OC.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que je peux tenir quelques temps en volant quelques malfrats !

A cette remarque, Alec écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Maxie, je suis choqué !

-Comme si quelque chose pouvait te choquer à toi ! s'amusa Cindy.

Il esquissa un sourire…ouais bon, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Logan m'a mis sur une nouvelle mission. Je dois piquer des disquettes chez un riche mafieux…

-Il pourrait au moins prendre la peine de varier les missions ! ironisa 494.

Ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de sa collègue, bien entendu ! Regard qu'elle s'empressa de diriger sur ses abdominaux. _Il va le mettre ce satané tee-shirt oui ??_

-Bref, reprit-t-elle en secouant la tête, je vais voler des objets de valeur au passage ! Histoire de renflouer les caisses de TC !

-Wahoo. Tu es une sorte d'ange de la nuit qui vole les méchants pour nourrir les opprimés de la société !

C'était encore Alec, qui se faisait des films !

Max leva les yeux au ciel mais il renchérit :

-Non sérieusement ! Ca pourrait être ton nouveau job ! Voleuse à plein temps ! Qui l'eut cru ! C'est moi maintenant le brave citoyen qui possède un laissez-passer de secteur !

Tous trois échangèrent un léger sourire avant que le X5 ne reprenne son sérieux. En enfilant ENFIN son tee-shirt il informa, comme si c'était évident :

-Je t'accompagnerais.

-Non, ça ira. Je le ferais seule.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux t'aider…

-J'ai dis non ! grinça Max, soudainement nerveuse.

OC, qui guettait l'ouragan à l'horizon, préféra reculer de quelques pas.

Le masque d'Alec cachait une nouvelle fois ses émotions lorsqu'il s'approcha de 452.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? On a toujours bossé ensemble !

-Non ! explosa-t-elle. Justement ! Quand tu étais à Manticore je travaillais seule et je m'en sortais très bien !

-Oui mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour assurer tes arrières…

Cette fois ça en était trop ! Il la prenait pour qui ? Une débutante ?! Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard noir de colère dans les yeux très « pretty » de Pretty Boy !

-Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais me retrouver en difficulté face à de simples ordinaires ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne suis même pas assez forte pour me battre contre un humain normal ?

OC observait et écoutait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêts…même si elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié ! Depuis quand Max se croyait faible ? Elle décida de s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls, eux et leurs problèmes étranges !

-Okay alors écoutes. Fit 494 –parce qu'il s'agissait bien de 494 et pas d'Alec à cet instant précis ! Le voilà de retour le bel arrogant intimidant !- Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tu peux aller à la mission de saint veilleur toute seule, je m'en fiche ! Mais arrêtes tout de suite de crier sur moi comme tu le fais…

-…Sinon quoi ?!

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et prévint dans un sombre murmure :

- Ne me provoques pas Max. Je pensais avoir été clair ! Si tu veux un larbin sur qui te défouler vas voir Logan ! Il est tellement tout le temps à tes pieds que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi avec lui !

Max ne sut quoi répondre ! Et comme elle était plus que choquée, elle réagit comme d'habitude…sans réfléchir !

Elle envoya une énorme claque en direction de la joue d'Alec qui s'empara de la main bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

La mâchoire crispée, il attira son assaillante vers lui dans un geste brusque. La X5 eut soudainement très peur mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux menaçant étaient encore plongés dans ceux du transgénique.

-Je sais que les chats aiment jouer mais tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ! Je te propose mon aide et tu m'envoies une gifle…

-Tu as insulté Logan. Fulmina-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées. C'est peut-être un ordinaire mais c'est un homme bon et il ne mérite pas qu'un imbécile dans ton genre…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Tout son cerveau semblait s'être soudainement recouvert d'une douce et chaleureuse brume. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et elle se rendit compte que les insultes qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire étaient toutes mortes dans sa gorge momentanément asséchée. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle s'aperçu qu'Alec les avait également fermé. Elle les referma alors et respira la douce odeur qui émanait de son cou. C'était étrange, elle aurait jurer la connaître. C'était sucré, envoûtant et réconfortant.

« Alec… » chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix presque endormie.

Le jeune homme la regarda de nouveau et s'écarta brusquement.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

-La…leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. souffla-t-il.

Encore étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, elle acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête.

-Quand dois-tu te rendre chez ce mec ?

Elle leva les yeux vers 494. _Quel mec ?_

-Le malfrat, Max !

-Je…ce soir, j'imagine.

-Très bien. Fais attention à toi.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la surface. Une fois en haut, il traversa quelques couloirs bondés, deux passerelles sur lesquelles il salua Mole et Dix avant d'arriver devant une porte où était inscrit « X5-494 ». Il pénétra dans la salle, jeta sa serviette humide sur un fauteuil et s'assit nonchalamment à son bureau.

C'était « là » qu'on venait si on voulait parler à Alec. Tout comme un chef qui devait gérer une entreprise, il avait un bureau à Terminal City.

Avec l'accord de tous les transhumains –qui l'appréciaient beaucoup- et des séries X –qui l'estimaient déjà pour ses talents de leader- Alec s'occupait de la plupart des opérations militaires ou autres, qui régissaient la vie de TC.

Il savait qu'il se débrouillait bien. En fait, tout le monde le savait doué pour mener la barque sauf une personne : Max.

Jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours occupée de la cause des transgéniques, avant que les transgéniques eux-mêmes ne l'exclus de leur camp. Comme si la 2009 pouvait mieux savoir qu'eux comment ils pourraient survivre à cette situation !

494, lui il savait. En plus, elle le traitait toujours de crétin devant toute la communauté et tous se demandaient combien de temps tiendrait Alec –réputé à Manticore pour son impatience et sa force de caractère- avant de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le chef et pas elle. Mais enfin, pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?

Le jeune X5 se posait souvent cette question et trouvait toujours la même réponse : Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait cessé d'être 494…du moins, aux yeux de Max et des ordinaires parce qu'intérieurement, il n'avait jamais oublié d'où il venait, ni qui il était. Il s'était contenté d'être « Alec » devant elle et les autres. C'est-à-dire, le beau parleur qui s'attirait toujours des ennuies. Ca avait été une façon quelque peu hypocrite mais prudente de se fondre dans la masse, de s'intégrer au nouveau monde, loin de Manticore. Il s'était inventé une personnalité de joyeux drille particulièrement libertin pour repousser son caractère impulsif et casse coup. A chaque fois qu'il s'était reçu un « la ferme » de la part de Max, ou encore un « crétin », ou un « idiot » etc…et ce, toujours de la part de Max, il s'était forcé à sourire, à faire une blague pour ne pas la faire voler contre un mur ! En réalité, c'était « ça » le véritable masque d'Alec. C'était son faux caractère qui l'empêchait de livrer ses vraies émotions ! Max ne savait donc pas à qui elle s'était adressée quand elle s'en était sans arrêt prit à lui ! Pourtant elle aurait dû faire plus attention ! Manticore n'aurait pas administré n'importe quel mâle reproducteur à l'intrépide X5-452 !

Au même instant, Max fulminait intérieurement en traversant l'un des couloirs principaux du deuxième étage.

Comment avait-il osé :

**1 :** lever son tee-shirt ?

**2 :** faire des allusions douteuses ? (bon ça, c'était plutôt habituel chez lui !)

**3 :** Penser qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se débrouiller seule face à des ordinaires ?? Hey oh Alec ! Des o.r.d.i.n.a.i.r.e.s merde pas des transgéniques superpuissants !

**4 :** La menacer ?? (bon elle lui avait essayé de lui mettre une gifle et…non mais non ! Il n'avait pas à la menacer, point barre !)

**5 :** Insulter Logan ?? Espèce de petit arrogant sans cervelle ! Pour qui il se prenait derrière son sourire en coin…ses abdominaux…ses yeux vert…euh **STOP !**

Et par-dessus tout :

**6 :** Comment avait-il osé se tenir si près d'elle ?? Elle en avait eut le souffle coupé ! L'abrutit aurait mieux fait de tout de suite l'étrangler ! Elle aurait évité de s'asphyxier avec son odeur ! Et puis la mort aurait était plus rapide…mais moins agréable !

Max était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'elle buta violement sur quelqu'un.

« Hey Chou est-ce que ça va ? »

-OC ? Mais enfin tu ne devrais pas être encore là ! Les toxines…

-Du calme, j'allais m'en aller. Je suis allée saluer chien chien. Il peint ! « Joshua numéro 65. » Très…étrange d'ailleurs.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu le verras par toi-même quand il aura terminé.

Max acquiesça et serra son amie dans ses bras.

-J'aurais voulu te voir plus longtemps.

-Toi et Beau gosse n'avez qu'à venir au Crash ce soir…

-Je suis en mission.

-Après ta mission ! Ca ne va pas te prendre toute la nuit.

La X5 haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que non.

-Et bien dans ce cas, tout est réglé. Je te veux au Crash à 23 h !

Max en sourit.

-Je préviendrais Alec. Ajouta Cindy, qui avait deviné que ses deux « choux » se faisaient encore la tête.

Ainsi, elles se quittèrent, rassurée de pouvoir se revoir dans quelques heures.

OC avait demandé son chemin à quelques transgéniques pour pouvoir trouver 494. Ils étaient peu nombreux à le connaître sous le nom d'Alec.

Après avoir toqué à une porte en fer, elle pénétra dans la pièce en sifflant d'admiration.

« Un bureau rien qu'à toi ! La classe»

Alec leva la tête de ses dossiers pour adresser un large sourire à Cindy. Il adorait cette femme ! Elle était marrante, protectrice envers lui, Joshua et Max et surtout…elle était « vraiment » marrante.

-Ah ! ma Cindy ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Doucement Casanova laisses ton joli petit cul sur ta chaise, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne à cause des toxines.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-T'as pas plutôt une bière ?

Sacré OC !

-Euh non…du whisky ?

Elle sourit et refusa en un signe de tête. Ce mec carburait à un alcool dont il ne ressentait probablement aucun des effets !

-Tu viens au Crash ce soir ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Il aurait voulu suivre Max ou au moins attendre qu'elle rentre pour s'assurer que tout c'était bien passé.

-Je…

-Max vient. Précisa la jeune femme.

-Elle est en mission.

-Oui mais après, elle vient directement au crash.

Bon, en gros, c'était là bas qu'il pourrait s'assurer que rien n'avait foirer dans l'énième opération suicide de ce bon vieux Logie !

-Ok. Je viendrais.

OC secoua la tête de air amusé. Ah ces deux là ! Ce petit jeu du je-te-deteste-mais-je-t'aime-bien-et-je-prend-soin-de-toi-même-si-je-te-hais était de plus en plus divertissant !

-Ah oui et au fait : Normal est à deux doigts de te virer toi aussi…

-Je retourne bosser dès demain. Dit-il. Je lui avais dis que je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais des trucs à régler coté marchandises pour TC !

-Et qu'est ce que tu as dis à Normal exactement ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

-Que j'avais la gastro !

Cindy éclata de rire.

-Pas très glamour ! Ca va briser son mythe de gladiateur invincible et plein de sueur !

494 acquiesça vivement d'un signe de tête et assura :

-C'était le but recherché !

* * *

Crash, 21h. 

1 Max absente, 5 parties de billards jouées, 5 parties de billards gagnées, 6 verres de Whisky en moins d'une heure, 2 jolis blondes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, 1 Sketchy qui lui racontait des histoires rocambolesques sur des crocodiles mutants, 1 OC qui tentait donc discrètement de changer le verre de bière de Sketch en verre d'eau…

Mais 1 Max absente. Les statistiques qui constituaient la soirée d'Alec auraient put l'aider à se changer les idées…si seulement elle avait été là !

Elle était partie de TC bien avant lui, aux environs de 19h. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur dispute ! Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle ne mène une opération toute seule. Pourtant, elle avait raison, avant qu'il ne débarque, elle se débrouillait très bien alors…pourquoi s'en faire ?

Pourquoi s'en faire ? Parce qu'il crevait de trouille à l'idée qu'elle rencontre White et qu'elle soit seule ou qu'elle se fasse choper par les flics, ou pire qu'elle se fasse tuer ! Il avait prit l'habitude d'assurer ses arrières alors pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Que recherchait-elle à se prouver ou à _lui_ prouver ? Qu'elle était forte ? Il le savait, c'était elle qui l'ignorait ! Elle ne contrôlait pas sa force de transgénique et elle ne la mesurait même pas ! Elle avait passé tellement de temps à se battre contre les ordinaires qu'elle avait oublié que derrière les murs de Manticore se trouvaient encore ses semblables qui continuaient tranquillement leur entraînement! Il était donc normal qu'un jour, elle en prenne un peu pour son grade face à l'un d'entre eux ! _NOUS sommes plus forts que toi, car TU as oublié qui tu étais ! _Rien n'est irrémédiable ! L'entraînement devrait l'aider à avancer !

Alec commanda un autre verre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait encore à elle ! Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de Ben, qu'elle l'avait fait passé pour son petit ami aux yeux de Logan, et qu'ils avaient débuté l'entraînement, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Son regard perpétuellement belliqueux, sa bouche pincée qui se libérait en un sourire radieux lorsqu'ils se battaient, ses longs cheveux bruns qui volaient lorsqu'elle sautait dans les airs pour le frapper, son odeur…son odeur. Quand il y repensait, il avait presque envi de fermer les yeux. Il savait pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet…mais elle non ! Il faudra le lui révéler un jour…même si elle allait l'étrangler ! _Merci Manticore d'avoir eu une idée aussi tordue ! Comment je vais lui révéler ça ? C'est de Maxie qu'on parle là !!_

Mais comme elle voulait TOUT savoir à propos des transgéniques, et bien elle saurait tout ! Et qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre après !

Alec secoua la tête ! Se plaindre ? Elle allait hurler comme une comme jamais oui !

Décidément, même en ruine cette satané baraque pour transgénique lui menait toujours la vie dure !

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Max se tenait devant un coffre fort. Derrière elle, deux gardes assommés. Sur ces lèvres, un large sourire ! Elle n'avait pas perdu la main, loin de là ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué de faire équipe toute seule, sans cet imbécile qui racontait des blagues –pas drôles- et des histoires hallucinantes -et sans grand intérêt !-.

Elle ouvrit le coffre, prit l'argent, un collier en perle et le dossier contenant la disquette ! TRIPLE BINGO !

Après être passé chez Logan pour lui apporter son précieux butin, Max grimpa sur sa ninja et fila vers le Crash. Elle ne s'était pas sentit si bien depuis des semaines ! Enfin un domaine dans lequel elle excellait ! Pas besoin d'être une boss de Kung-fu pour voler des ordinaires ! Donc pas besoin d'être la plus forte des transgéniques !

* * *

Alec en était à son quinzième verre lorsqu'il la sentit arriver.

« Max est là. » informa-t-il, l'air de rien.

OC et Sketchy se retournèrent pour la chercher des yeux pendant que 494 terminait rageusement son verre. 3 heures, 22 minutes et 56 secondes chez ce malfrat ! Elle aurait au moins pu prendre un portable !

-Je la vois pas. Fit Sketch. T'as du te tromp…

Il s'était interrompu lorsqu'il avait vu la X5 passer l'entrée du Bar.

-Wow ! Cool ! s'exclama le jeune coursier. Tu sens les gens à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres ! C'est vraiment la classe !

Alec posa son verre et démentit.

-Pas tous les gens Sketch.

Cindy esquissa un petit sourire en coin et regarda discrètement le beau goss. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il repérait juste son chou ?

Evidemment, le transgénique ne regarda pas OC ! Il était bien trop occupé à consolider son masque avant que Max ne soit là !

« Ma boo ! OC commençait à s'inquiéter. »

-On avait dit 23 h ! s'amusa la X5.

-Et il est…23h01 ! Vous êtes vraiment trop fort ! s'impressionna Sketch.

Max fronça les sourcils et dirigea son attention sur Alec. Alerte des sens ! Il était tendu !

-Comment s'est passée ta « mission » ? Logie était content ? demanda-t-il.

-Ca s'est bien passé. J'ai un peu d'argent pour TC !

Il acquiesça. Elle était subitement pardonnée ! De toute façon, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'il la pardonnait toujours ! Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi indulgente envers lui !

La soirée se termina plutôt calmement. Les 4 amis rirent ensemble et 452 fut surprise que 494 ne réponde pas aux signaux particulièrement…entreprenants des deux blondasses du bar.

Max et Alec repartirent ensembles. Ils enjambèrent leur moto et s'engagèrent sur la route. Au départ, Max était derrière lui mais comme il faisait nuit et qu'il n'y avait pas un chat elle le doubla d'une façon plutôt inconsciente. Alec en sourit _pour la prudence, on repassera_ et la doubla à son tour. Il savait pertinemment ce que cette manœuvre allait provoqué dans l'esprit de son amie : elle allait le doubler de nouveau parce qu'elle avait décidé que c'était ELLE qui serait devant !

Et en effet, c'est ce qu'elle fit une seconde plus tard !

A cet instant, il n'y eut plus de pitié…juste du fun !

Ils accélérèrent et s'emparèrent de la route comme si elle était la leur ! Ils allaient si vite et ils se sentaient si bien qu'ils se prêtèrent au jeu de la course sans même s'en rendre compte !

Max, les joues rosies parle froid qui lui balayait le visage, avait un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Alec put l'apercevoir brièvement dans le rétro et accéléra de nouveau ! _Si il fallait juste un peu de compétition pour la dérider, elle aurait pu le dire plus tôt !_

La X5 ne fit pas prier pour accélérer un peu plus. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte et il leur paraissait impossible de parvenir à se départager un jour !

De toute façon, ils durent s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un tunnel bondé ! Il y avait un bouchon d'au moins un kilomètre ! _Enfin des voitures ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer!_ Jubila intérieurement Alec.

Il tourna la tête vers sa partenaire qui le fixait derrière ses lunettes de soleil. _Il ne veut quand même pas…_

-Alec…ça va pas!

Il secoua la tête, THE rictus encore accroché à ses lèvres.

-Alors Maxie, on a peur ? demanda-t-il.

Espèce de #

-Très bien, beau gosse ! Essayes de ne pas t'envoler de ta bécane !

Et sur ce, elle s'engouffra parmi les voitures à une vitesse quasi extraordinaire.

Le transgénique, surpris par cette prise de risque pour le moins inattendu de la part de Miss Prudence mit un temps avant de se décider à la suivre.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux parmi des conducteurs de Seattle terrorisés par la vitesse à laquelle filait leur moto !

Enfin un peu d'éclate ! pensa Max.

Une fois sortit du tunnel -qui s'était transformé en parc d'attraction provisoire pour transgénique en manque de sensations fortes- elle dérapa avec sa ninja et attendit deux secondes et demi avant de voir apparaître son équipier.

Il s'arrêta prudemment, descendit de sa moto, croisa les bras et s'adossa à l'engin. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose…mais quoi ?

-Wahoo. Dit-il simplement.

-Quoi « wahoo » ? Je suis simplement la meilleure.

Il se redressa et marcha en sa direction.

-Voilà que tu frimes ! Deviendrais-tu moi ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu veux que je me suicide, c'est ça ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, amusé.

-Et en plus, tu fais de l'humour ! Je propose qu'on remette ça un de ces soir !

Elle acquiesça.

-Pourquoi pas…si tu aimes mordre la poussière !

Il la pointa du doigt pour lui dire d'arrêter et elle éclata de rire. 494 la fixa un court instant. Juste assez longtemps pour enregistrer son jolie visage joyeux dans sa petite tête de soldat manticorien.

-En route ! fit-il, pour couper court à des pensées qui s'égaraient.

Sur ce, il remonta sur sa moto et avança à la hauteur de 452.

Max grimpa aussi sur sa ninja et le toisa d'un regard de défit. Elle avait des lunettes mais Alec devinait parfaitement ces petits yeux noisette foncés qui le provoquaient avec arrogance.

-Essaye de tenir la cadence pretty boy !

Et toc ! Sans le savoir, elle lui avait tendu une perche pour qu'il puisse faire une plaisanterie graveleuse. Il approcha donc son visage de celui de la jeune femme et lui chuchota :

-Saches que je tiens toujours très bien la cadence mon ange. Personne , et je dis bien PERSONNE n'a déjà eut à s'en plaindre !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il démarra la moto.

Max: 6 ou 7 pt/Alec... 30 ou 32...pour l'instant.

_à suivre _


	10. Chapter 10

**En esperant avoir plus de coms pour cette suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Progrès. **

Alec n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Aussitôt réveillé, il avait bondit du lit pour faire une série de pompes. Cette soirée avec Max l'avait particulièrement divertit, et surtout détendu. Elle ne l'avait pas provoqué, elle ne l'avait pas traité de crétin, et elle lui avait même sourit plusieurs fois. Enfin, elle avait comprit qu'il était le plus fort ! Il grimaça en repensant à toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé le frapper, où elle l'avait insulté et où il n'avait rien fait d'autre que sourire. Son sourire avait été jusque là sa seule arme parce qu'ELLE le détestait !

Alec s'arrêta une seconde de faire des pompes pour penser ironiquement : _A moins qu'elle déteste l'aimer !_

Ben oui car après tout, personne ne pouvait haïr ce rictus qui lui avait ouvert presque toutes les portes…et surtout celles des chambres de pas mal de femmes ! _Alors pourquoi il ne lui ouvrait pas celle de Maxie ?!_ Le X5 se réprimanda aussitôt pour avoir pensé une telle chose ! Max était son amie et rien d'autre ! Et puis, il y avait Logan ! Son grand amour ! Ah et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le fait que 452 détestait 494 ! C'était un détail non négligeable car en effet, il semblait difficile de bâtir une relation saine basée sur un profond sentiment de haine !

Alec aurait voulu se taper la tête contre un mur pour arrêter de penser à ce genre de connerie ! « Relation » ! _On se réveille ! C'est MA-XIE ! A toi, il te faut une fille douce qui n'ait pas pour réflexe tordu de te coincer la main dans un casier à chaque fois que vous avez un différent!_ Il repensa à cette scène et il sourit ! Il n'avait même pas eu mal mais « elle » avait eut l'air si sûre d'elle qu'il s'était forcé à feinter une expression de douleur ! _Un casier ! N'importe quoi !_

Il fut stoppé dans sa séance de sport par un énorme bruit qui résonna dans une des chambres voisines. Alerté, « 494 » bondit sur ses jambes et sortit dans le couloir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Joshua qui le fixait avec de grands yeux éberlués.

« Alec a entendu bordel lui aussi ? »

Le jeune X5 fronça les sourcils. _Merci Maxie d'apprendre ton langage si peu courtois à notre cher Joshi !_

Il ne répondit pas et un autre bruit se fit entendre ; il provenait de la chambre de Max.

Lentement, ses deux amis approchèrent de la porte et Alec l'ouvrit doucement.

-Max ? tenta-t-il.

On ne lui répondit pas. Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand et tomba sur la transgénique qui frappait dans un énorme sac remplit d'on ne savait trop quoi.

-Max, en colère ? demanda Joshua ;

Alec grimaça.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est devenue totalement folle.

Et il suffisait de dire ça pour qu'elle l'entende !

-Je ne suis pas folle ! s'emporta-t-elle, en se dirigeant brusquement vers lui.

Elle portait un vieux tee-shirt et un Jogging en très mauvais état. De plus, son visage tendu et ses yeux sévères ne faisaient que renforcer son côté « clocharde »…c'était ce que pensait Alec.

-Je m'entraîne ! informa-t-elle, en levant fièrement le menton.

-A 4 h du mat ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? Mon professeur n'est pas content de moi ?

A ces mots il lui adressa un regard si intrigant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-Oh mais je suis ravi. Murmura-t-il.

Elle essaya d'éviter ces yeux soudainement verts pour se concentrer sur autre chose…mais quoi ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant bon sang !! Elle posa alors les yeux sur son torse nu (ça c'était intéressant !) et ragea, comme elle savait si bien le faire :

-Pourquoi t'es toujours nu ?!

Et il répondit comme il savait si bien le faire :

-Pourquoi t'es toujours habillée ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une protestation mais Joshua la coupa dans son élan.

-Donc…petite sœur, pas folle?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Non ! Je me suis juste levée pour taper dans ce sac, faire une série d'abdos, de pompes, un jogging, de la corde à sauter et un peu d'escalade…

Alec haussa un sourcil.

-De…l'escalade ?

Elle acquiesça vivement, ne voyant absolument pas où il pouvait y avoir un problème.

-Contre le mur Est de TC ! Quand j'ai volé les disquettes, je me suis trouvée un peu rouillée dans le domaine.

Alors que le X5 réunissait toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de rire, le transhumain écarquilla ses grands yeux de chien et murmura :

-Bizarroïde !

Max hocha la tête de gauche à droite et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de bizarroïde! Maintenant dehors ! Je n'ai pas terminé !

Ils quittèrent la salle et Alec jeta un dernier coup d'œil en sa direction ; elle avait vraiment envi d'améliorer ses capacités de Transgéniques et pour la première fois, il l'observa avec une pointe de compassion.

Une fois dans le couloir, Joshua regarda longuement X5-494 avant de chuchoter :

-Alec…va protéger petite sœur ? Pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les X la laissent tranquilles pour l'instant. Mais oui, si ils venaient l'embêter je la…

-Joshua pas juste parler des X. Joshua parler de Max. Max est très triste…

-Triste ? plaisanta Alec. Josh mon pote c'est de la reine de la banquise qu'on parle !

L'homme-chien fit une moue étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait son ami. Quel rapport y aurait-il entre sa petite sœur et une terre faite de glace ?

494 roula les yeux devant le manque de perspicacité de Joshua et expliqua :

-Max…est rarement « triste » ! Debout Josh sa fierté en a prit pour son grade et Basta !

-Non ! Max…triste de pas ressembler à Alec.

Le jeune homme cru s'étouffer ! Cette fois c'était certain, Joshua était devenu cinglé !

Mais le transhumain ne se démonta pas et renchérie :

-Petite sœur…pas tout à fait humaine, pas tout à fait transgénique…

-C'est de sa faute ! coupa sombrement le X5.

-Mais c'est…douloureux. Expliqua Joshua, étonné par la dureté du ton de son ami.

Alec ne dit rien cette fois. Douloureux ? Max souffrait ? Il l'avait déjà vu verser des larmes mais c'était pour son frère ! Elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse quand un problème la concernait _elle_. Et ça par contre, c'était très « transgénique » de sa part !

« Joshua demande à Alec de faire attention à petite sœur. » supplia l'homme-chien.

Son vis-à-vis roula alors les yeux. _Pourquoi tout le monde me demande de veiller sur une femme qui veut quasiment ma mort ?_

-Très bien. Promit-il, cependant. Ta « petite sœur » est entre de bonnes mains ! Même si elle risque de me les couper !

Joshua ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête.

-Pour…pourquoi Max couper les mains d'Alec ?

Le jeune homme tenta de réprimer un sourire.

-C'est une métaphore mon pote ! C'est pour dire qu'elle me hait !

-Métaphore ? Bizarroïde ! Mais…Max pas haïr Alec ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…Alec …un peu casse pieds parfois.

Le X5 feinta un air outré.

-C'est cool de se sentir soutenu Josh !

Le Transhumain sourit de toutes ses dents. Il adorait l'humour de son ami.

-Joshua aime autant Alec que Max….mais Max et Alec font semblant de pas s'aimer.

494 essaya d'éviter le regard de son « pote » car il n'aimait pas que l'on prétende savoir lire en lui. C'était un soldat et il avait passé tellement de temps à se construire un masque de protection qu'il se sentait carrément offensé quand une personne voulait voir ce qui se cachait derrière ! _Respectez le travail de toute une vie, merde ! _

Malheureusement pour lui, le « premier » transgénique était pire qu'un télépathe ! Il avait cerné la personnalité de X5-494 à l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comprenant donc à quel point son ami pouvait se sentir mal à cet instant, Joshua décida d'ajouter :

-Max aime beaucoup Alec mais Alec représenter tout ce qui rend petite sœur très triste…

Et ainsi il re capta l'attention du jeune homme qui le regardait de nouveau, mais d'un air plus sérieux.

-…Alec…être bon soldat. Mais Alec représenter Manticore, et Max détester Manticore. Petite sœur fait encore beaucoup de cauchemars sur les aiguilles, les séances d'entraînement, la mort de ses frères et sœurs, Ben…Alec ressembler à Ben.

-Elle t'a parlé de Ben ? fit le X5, surprit.

Joshua acquiesça.

-Petite sœur beaucoup souffrir. Mais elle ne montre rien…comme toujours…et comme toi…non ?

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant l'analyse pour le moins perspicace de son grand pote. Il esquissa ensuite un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et lança :

-Ca ira. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle nous a, nous !

Joshua posa son énorme main sur l'épaule nue du X5 et répéta avec conviction.

-Oui. Elle nous a. Nous amis de Max ! Moi grand frère et toi….

Il sourit à son tour et appuya l'air de rien :

-…toi on verra. Pas encore sûr de ce que tu es. Petite sœur et Golden boy être un peu long à comprendre les choses.

Et sur ce, il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Alec seul, dans le couloir. _Pourquoi il a dit ça lui ?_

* * *

Le lendemain, au réfectoire.

Max entra dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient la majorité de TC à cette heure là de la matinée. Elle aurait bien attendu quelques heures (comme d'habitude), le temps que le réfectoire se vide mais son entraînement nocturne l'avait littéralement affamée ! Elle serra donc les poings, leva la tête et s'approcha d'un pas certain vers Biggs. C'était lui qui avait été désigné par Alec pour s'occuper de l'approvisionnement de nourriture. Le jeune X5 était entrain de répertorier les nouveaux colis près d'une chambre froide.

« Hey Biggs ! » dit-elle, d'un ton qui cachait mal sa crainte.

Mais elle n'avait pas à avoir peur ; Biggs l'aimait bien….puisqu'Alec l'aimait bien.

-Max ! On te voit rarement en dehors de ton immeuble !

-Disons…que j'évite de me balader dans les rues. L'effet 2009 en ferait fuir plus d'un…et provoquerait les autres !

Il acquiesça machinalement sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour son amie. La vie à TC ne devait pas être facile pour elle mais il était maintenant hors de question qu'elle reste toute seule dehors, vu que certains transgéniques traquaient les 2009 !

-Tu devrais venir au QG de temps en temps…là bas, t'es en terrain neutre ! Il y a Dix, Luke, Mole, Alec, Moi…

Elle lui décrocha un faible sourire.

-Que dirait TC si je m'aventurais dans cet immeuble-ci ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas au sous-sol de ce bâtiment tous les après midi pour ton entraînement alors il ne sont pas censé savoir que tu grimpes quelques escaliers !

-Tu…tu sais que je m'entraîne ?

-Toute la ville le sait.

-Et…qu'en pensent…les « autres » ?

Biggs posa le dossier qu'il tenait jusqu'alors et croisa les bras.

-Ils n'en pensent rien Max, parce qu'il n'y a rien à en penser. C'est vrai qu'on se demande pourquoi tu veux absolument récupérer ton retard dans les leçons puisque Manticore n'existe plus mais…

Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

-…à part ça, on n'en pense pas grand-chose.

Max acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Ils » n'en pensaient rien et c'était tant mieux ! Elle pourrait continuer sans se cacher.

-Je t'autorise à prendre pas mal de nourriture…histoire de faire des réserves, au cas où tu ne voudrais pas revenir ici ce soir…

Elle le toisa d'un regard remplit de gratitude.

-Tu étais là pour moi quand je suis arrivé à Jam Pony. Quoi qu'en disent les autres, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien.

Et sur ce, Max se rendit près d'un énorme carton pour se procurer de quoi manger pour la journée. Mais elle décida ensuite de prendre suffisamment de vivres pour une semaine, comme ça, elle n'aurait plus à revenir ici avant plusieurs jours. Biggs ne lui en aurait certainement pas tenu rigueur. Ce mec là était gentil et ça lui faisait un bien fou de constater qu'elle n'était pas « que » détestée en cet endroit dans lequel elle avait fondé tant d'espoir pour la communauté transgénique. De plus, n'était-ce pas injuste ? Elle qui s'était tant battu pour la liberté, elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui enfermé dans un bout de ville pollué habité par des semblables qui la haïssaient et qui l'auraient faite brûler sur un bûché –comme l'une de ces femmes que l'on accuser de sorcellerie dans un vieux livre de Joshua-.

Seul Alec semblait la comprendre et paraissait déterminé à l'aider. D'ailleurs, Max se demandait bien pourquoi…car après tout, elle n'avait jamais été très facile avec lui et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à _elle_ puisque c'était de sa faute à _lui_. Il la mettait constamment en rogne avec ses blablabla, son assurance à deux balles, et…toutes ces nana qu'il draguait à longueur de temps ! Non STOP ! Le dernier point ne la mettait pas en rogne ! Pourquoi la mettrait-il en rogne après tout ? _Hein ? Pourquoi ? _

Max secoua la tête et fut extirpé de ses pensées par des chuchotements et des gloussements. Elle se tourna lentement et tomba sur la table de Dear et ses amis. Ils la fixaient en souriant d'un air narquois et en murmurant des méchancetés que seul Max pouvait entendre! Elle entendait « 2009 », « 493 », « Devenu cinglé », « Frères et sœurs », « bande de dégénérés », « erreurs de Manticore ».

Ces derniers mots furent sans doute les plus difficiles en encaisser ! _Erreur de Manticore ? Attend un peu la blondasse ! Je vais te refaire le portrait et on verra qui ressemblera à une erreur de fabrication après ça !_

Mais à l'instant même où Max allait les rejoindre le cœur serré et les poings déjà près à être balancé un peu partout, Alec se planta devant elle. Il mâchait nonchalamment une pomme et la regardait de bas en haut comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

Max posa alors son regard sur lui et questionna, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable de faire preuve :

« Tu veux ma photo ?! »

-Pas la peine Maxie je te vois tous les jours !

452 se rendit alors compte que les chuchotements avaient cessé à l'instant même où son ami était apparût…bizarre.

-Dis moi mon ange, tu ne comptes pas manger tout ça.

Il avait montré deux énormes sacs qu'elle aurait peut-être même du mal à soulever.

-Non…en fait…

Elle commença à se tortiller les doigts, cherchant en vain la réponse appropriée. De son côté, Alec venait de s'adosser au mur situé près des cartons. Il esquissait son éternel sourire en coin, amusé par cette attitude si enfantine…et si peu commune chez Max. _En plus, ça la tracasse tellement qu'elle n'a même pas prit la peine de reprendre mon « Maxie » et mon « Mon ange ». Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la mettre dans cet état ? Serait-il possible que… ?_

-Max, serais-tu entrain de commettre un vol au sein de Terminal City ?

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge tomate.

-NON ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée par la remarque du jeune homme. C'est juste que…je n'aurais pas le temps de repasser cette semaine alors…

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-M'entraîner.

-L'immeuble du QG n'est pas très loin de la cafétéria.

_Mais il va me lâcher cet abruti ? _

-Je…je…

-Est-ce que Biggs est au courant que tu comptes emporter tant de nourritures ?

-Oui...enfin pas autant mais…

-Donc tu voles ! assura 494.

Max aurait voulu l'étriper pour ça ! Non mais depuis quand c'était elle la criminelle sans scrupule ?? Il se foutait de la gueule du monde ou quoi ? LUI ! Qui n'avait jamais hésité à rentrer chez de pauvres citoyens pour leur piquer leur télé, leur radio, leur FRIGO ! _Je le hais je le hais je le hais !! S'il croit que je vais lui révéler que c'est pour éviter les « autres » que je vais me terrer dans mes quartiers il peut toujours crever ! _

Alec observait toutes les émotions qui traversaient les yeux de sa partenaire et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle le haïssait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre d'être haït !

-Tu sais quoi ? ragea la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui. Cette semaine, je me contenterais d'une pomme ! Et pas n'importe laquelle !

Elle lui prit la sienne et croqua brusquement dedans sans le lâcher des yeux.

-C'était mon petit déjeuné Max. murmura-t-il, d'un ton étrangement sombre.

Elle ne se démonta pas et approcha son visage du sien.

-Et bien maintenant, c'est le mien !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la salle tout en essayant d'éviter les regards malveillants que lui lançaient 75 des transgéniques. Seulement à la différence de Max, Alec, lui, ne les évita pas une seconde ; au contraire ! Il passa la salle au scanner de son regard le plus glacial. Tous les X détournèrent lentement la tête pour reprendre leurs activités. Alec tomba alors sur Biggs qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Encore une dispute ? »

494 ne fit pas attention à sa question –parce que la réponse était de toute façon évidente- et demanda sévèrement :

-Quand vont-ils cesser de s'en prendre à elle ?!

Son ami baissa les yeux.

-Ils ne l'accepteront peut-être jamais. Notre vie a été un enfer après leur départ…

-Sam l'a bien accepté…

-C'était sa jumelle ! Et Max venait de sauver sa famille ! Ecoute…mec je sais que tu voudrais qu'ils l'acceptent, et tous ici, on sait exactement pourquoi mais…rend toi à l'évidence. A chaque fois que tu ne seras pas à ses côtés, ils s'en prendront à Max.

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieur et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est du délire !

Biggs lui fit un léger sourire.

-C'est Manticore.

Un court silence s'installa. Un silence pendant lequel Biggs tournait et retournait dans sa tête la question qu'il désirait poser à son boss.

-Et au fait…tu lui as parlé ? Tout TC se demande si…tu lui as dit…tu sais…

-Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles !

Alec cacha son énorme gêne derrière son énorme masque.

-…et non ! Je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Comment tu veux que je lui annonce ça ? Et puis…il y a Loggie !

-Pfff ! Cale et elle n'ont de contact que par ordinateur ! Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis…

-Hier soir.

Biggs baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah merde.

-Comme tu dis.

-Eh Boss. Tu comptes te faire piquer ta nana encore combien de temps ?

-C'est pas ma nana.

Biggs s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

-On croirait l'entendre : « Ce n'est pas mon petit ami blablabla… » Il faudra bien la réveiller un jour. Logan est gentil…mais toi…elle t'appartient, merde !

-Je vais sûrement pas lui présenter les choses comme ça !

-Faudra bien les lui présenter d'une façon ou d'une autre…et Max ne comprend que la manière forte il me semble ! Non ?

Alec soupira et mit ses mains dans les poches. Il détestait quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait raison sur un sujet le concernant !

-Je…je …arhg ! Je sais pas !

Biggs rit franchement cette fois.

-Wahoo ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer cette phrase ! Elle te met vraiment dans tous tes états !

Alec feinta un air nonchalant et assura :

-Elle m'agace.

Son ami lui sourit et sous-entendit.

-Ouais. C'est bien ce que je dis. Elle te met dans tous tes états.

* * *

Terminale City, Centre, 15h05.

Après son travail chez Jam Pony, Alec alla directement en Salle d'entraînement. Il savait qu' « on » l'attendait et cette journée de boulot l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : se défouler dans un bon combat.

« Tu as cinq minutes de retard ! »

-Certains citoyens bossent Maxie !

Il avait dit ça en affichant un sourire narquois.

-C'est très bas, Alec !

Pendant qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt –_argh__ !-_pour en remettre un autre plus approprié à l'entraînement –_ouf !-_ Max fulminait de le voir arriver en retard.

-Tu aurais pu appeler.

-Je n'ai que cinq petites minutes de re…

-Peu importe.

_Gagné ! 1minute et 34 secondes dans la même pièce qu'elle et je suis déjà sur les nerfs !_pensa le jeune homme.

En rageant intérieurement, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers son « élève ». 452 essaya de cacher sa crainte derrière son masque mais elle avait l'impression bizarre qu'il pouvait la percevoir quand même.

Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, il la pointa du doigt et menaça :

-Cesse de me parler comme si j'étais un chien Maxie ou je t'assure que ça va barder pour ton adorable matricule.

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et pesta entre ses dents serrées :

-Je t'emmerde.

_ELLE ME QUOI ?!_

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Alec lança son poing en direction de la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise elle stoppa l'attaque en attrapant son poing.

-On se calme pretty boy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te laisser passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Alec la toisa de son regard le plus incrédule.

-Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu as le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Max cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

452 envoya alors son poing qui fut paré par son adversaire. Ils se tenaient chacun un poings et se fixaient avec une lueur de défit.

-Prête à transpirer mon ange ?

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler : JE NE SUIS PAS TON ANGE !... mais elle avait retenu la leçon : Pas de jérémiades !

En conséquence, elle envoya son pied dans le ventre de son « ami-ennemi-vrai/faux petit ami-partenaire sexuel d'un temps et partenaire de crime d'un autre temps ». Le X5 recula de quelques pas tant le coup avait été brutal. Assez fière de son élève il haussa les sourcils et dit :

-Maxie chérie tes entraînements nocturnes ont porté leurs fruits ! Encore que je ne suis pas certain que le fait de les pratiquer seule soit réellement distrayant. Je te propose donc mon soutient le plus…innocent. Cette nuit, 3h00, dans ma cham…

Ce qui lui valut un autre coup de pied qui l'envoya contre un mur.

_Maxie__ a disparu et je suis face à 452 ma parole ! J'adore ça !_

Il prit appuie sur le mur et se lança dans les airs pour lui envoyer son pieds dans la figure. Max fut projeté de l'autre côté de la salle, la lèvre en sang.

_Bordel, je le hais !_pensa-t-elle, en se relevant péniblement.

-C'était pas mal jusque là. Approuva Alec. Mais…tu ne vas pas déjà abandonner ! Si?

Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas abandonner ! _Quel abruti !_ Armée d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, Max fonça sur 494 et lui asséna une série de coup de poing plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire ! Si bien qu'elle réussit à le toucher deux fois.

Le X5 esquissa un immense sourire face aux progrès étonnant de sa Maxie. Il fit ensuite craquer ses doigts et annonça :

-Tu as décidément très bien travaillé sur ta vitesse ainsi que sur ta…souplesse. Encore une fois Maxie si tu as besoin de moi pour bosser sur ce dernier point…

-LA FERME ! Bon sang !

Il s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? _

Max s'approcha de lui, les lèvres pincées par la colère.

-Arrête la parlote et bâts toi !

Elle s'avança encore et se posta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Les mains sur les hanches elle rappela :

-C'est toi qui m'a gonflé avec tes commentaires sur mes jérémiades.

Il grimaça.

-Tu n'as pas tort…pour une fois.

_Ne pas le taper ne pas le taper _

Il se mit en position de combat mais avait encore un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Allez Max. Frappe !

Elle se sentit profondément vexée car il n'avait pas l'air de prendre l'entraînement au sérieux. Epuisée par le flot d'émotions qui la traversait depuis des jours, Max secoua la tête et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir Alec la rejoignit à une vitesse fulgurante et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Pourquoi tu fuis ? ENCORE ! s'emporta-t-il entre ses dents serré par une colère soudaine.

Elle plongea son regard noir dans les yeux dorés de son ami.

-Parce que je refuse que tu te moques de moi.

-Qui te dis que je me moque de toi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Tu ne te bâts pas vraiment. Tu vas moins vites avec moi, tes coups sont moins forts…

-Je me mets à ton niveau ! Mais tu progresse très vite, je t'assu…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te « mettes à mon niveau ».

Elle approcha son visage de celui du chef de Terminal City et chuchota :

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre Alec Mcdowell. Je veux me battre contre X5-494.

A cette demande, Alec déglutit difficilement. Il n'hésita cependant pas longtemps avant de donner sa réponse.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que même moi, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me battre contre 494.

Il avait dit ça très sombrement, comme si il fallait qu'elle comprenne que cette phrase était de la plus haute importance.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de ce que nous étions, Alec. Provoqua-t-elle. Toi non plus tu n'assumes p…

-J'ai assassiné des gens sous ce matricule, Max. expliqua-t-il froidement, les yeux toujours bloqués sur les siens. J'y allais de sang froid, sans réfléchir. On me donnait un ordre et je l'exécutais avec une force quasi animale, une rapidité totalement inhumaine et une efficacité presque inégalée à Manticore. J'assume tout ce que j'ai fais mais je ne redeviens 494 que lorsque je le décide. Par exemple, quand tu dépasses les bornes, j'ai bien envi de t'étrangler.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle esquissa un petit sourire.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Alec était plus que surprit qu'elle ne semblât pas choquer par son sombre discours ; bien au contraire.

-Pourquoi je ne t'étrangle pas ? Parce que je n'aurais plus personne à embêter après ça !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et Max assura en grimaçant :

-Je suis certaine que tu trouverais !

Un petit silence s'installa et Alec recula enfin de son amie.

-Je te propose de stopper la leçon numéro un pour nous pencher sur la troisième.

La jeune femme avait lâché ses affaires sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ca consiste en quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Le « développement de tes sens ». Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié cette partit là de ta demande le jour où tu m'a supplié de t'entraîner !

-Pousse pas ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Met toi au centre de la salle.

Elle s'exécuta et mit machinalement ses mains derrière le dos.

_Réflexe de soldat !_ pensa Alec.

-Bien maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Elle le fixa d'un air perplexe et il ordonna :

-Fais ce que je te dis. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pendant que tu as les yeux fermés ! Je préfèrerais nettement le faire lorsqu'ils sont ouverts !

Elle les leva au ciel avant de les fermer.

Alec se mit à marcher tout autour d'elle en gardant une distance de plusieurs mètre entre son élève et lui.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur ce que tu peux entendre. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu entends, histoire de vérifier la puissance de ton ouïe hyper développée.

Max se concentra et essaya de faire le vide.

-J'entends Mole. Il est à l'étage du dessus et se plaint…

_Pour changer_. Pensa-t-elle.

-…il se plaint de toi et dit que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la transaction des 9millimètres plutôt que d'aller dormir chez Mindy.

Max s'interrompit.

-Qui est Mindy ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

-Une connaissance. Le lézard me critique donc lorsque j'ai le dos tourné. Il baisse dans mon estime.

Les paupières toujours closes Max se mit à sourire.

-Il vient d'ajouter qu'heureusement que tu étais un boss d'enfer !

-Et il remonte ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

La X5 sourit franchement et Alec l'observa un court instant. Elle était si jolie quand elle souriait….et puis c'était si rare de la voir enjouée.

-J'entend autre chose. Remarqua-t-elle subitement sérieuse. C'est un son régulier.

Le transgénique fronça les sourcils.

-Régulier ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Le son de la chaudière ? non, trop loin. _

Il élaborait des hypothèses lorsqu'elle se mit à marcher en sa direction.

-Ca s'accélère.

Alec perdit momentanément toute assurance. Il se dressa comme un I et recula de quelques pas ; Max ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Ca va vraiment de plus en plus vite. Chuchota-t-elle, captivée par le son qui lui martelait délicieusement le crâne.

Elle leva alors la main pour la poser sur ce qui semblait être l'origine du bruit.

Lorsque 452 ouvrit les yeux elle tomba sur ceux d'Alec. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers sa main et se rendit compte qu'elle était posée sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Etrangement fascinée par ses propres capacités auditives, Max murmura :

-J'ai entendu ton cœur !

Alec rebâtit son masque à une vitesse étonnante et répondit l'air de rien :

-Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là dedans ! J'ai toujours entendu le tien !

Elle le fixa soudainement et demanda :

-Vraiment ?

Le X5 tentait d'empêcher la moindre goutte de transpiration de s'écouler de son front.

_Faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça !Je vais pas tenir longtemps ! Adieu Loggie, et Adieu les bonnes résolutions ! _

-Je…j'entends les cœurs de tout le monde !

Si il n'avait pas été transgénique, il n'aurait pas perçu le minuscule moment de déception qui avait traversé le regard de la jeune femme.

-…mais moi aussi. Fit la jeune transgénique, sur la défensive. Je…je peux attendre tous les cœurs mais d'habitude…je ne les entend pas de si loin.

Alec serra la mâchoire et sans lâcher les yeux noirs de Max il murmura :

-Sûrement dû l'entraînement.

_Mais je viens à peine de commencer cet entraînement-ci, triple idiot !_

-Oui, ça doit être ça.

Ils se fixèrent un petit moment, oubliant même le fait qu'ils étaient entrain de s'entraîner. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu mettre fin à cet instant !

« Max ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers Mole. Il était en plein milieu des escaliers et observait ces deux idiots de X5 qui jouaient encore au chat et à la sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, en enlevant discrètement et –ENFIN- sa main du torse d'Alec.

-L'humain réclame encore une visioconférence ! Il monopolise l'appareil de Dix cet abruti !

-Mole ! réprimanda son chef. Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair en ce qui concerne Logan Cale !

Le lézard marmonna une excuse quasi incompréhensible et grimpa à nouveau les marches.

Max se tourna alors vers son partenaire de crime avec un petit sourire.

-Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

-Wahoo ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et partit en direction de l'escalier.

Alec la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur toujours battant mais horriblement serré.

_Du calme 494 ! Reprends toi ! Amateur ! _

* * *

La Visioconférence se passa particulièrement bien. Max était toujours heureuse de voir son Veilleur et il était toujours soulager de la voir sourire. _Alec__ doit être gentil avec elle. _Ca le rendait malade de la savoir avec _lui _mais elle avait l'air heureuse, alors…

Comme à son habitude, Logan confia une mission à Max, et comme d'habitude Max l'accepta.

Après avoir crocheter une dizaine de serrures, voler des dossiers –et « emprunter » de l'argent- au malfrat, X5-452 passa voir Logan pour lui donner son butin.

« C'était pas trop dur ? » lu avait-il demandé.

-C'était du gâteau ! avait-elle répondu.

Puis Max était retourné à TC. Au QG, elle avait donné l'argent à Mole qui l'avait remercié en une grimace qui ressemblait un peu à un sourire et elle avait ensuite rejoint ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les cinq cartons qui était posé près de son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte et qu'elle se retourna qu'elle découvrit les caisses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » se demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'un bout de papier situé sur l'un des carton.

Max l'ouvrit et y lu simplement ces mots : « Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, ce serait dommage que quelques kilos de trop ne fassent chuter ton sex appeal ! »

Il lui avait donc donné la nourriture qu'elle n'aurait pas osée pas aller chercher au réfectoire. Elle pensait « il » parce qu'après la lecture du mot, elle savait parfaitement qui était son « bienfaiteur ». Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres elle murmrua :

_Crétin _

_A suivre. _


	11. Chapter 11

MERCI POUR VOS COMS!! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Surtout, faites le moi savoir

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.**

Max se tenait devant l'ordinateur de Dix et discutait avec Logan depuis environs un quart d'heure. Il la faisait sourire en la remerciant pour le bon déroulement de la précédente mission et la rendait triste lorsqu'il faisait référence à son « petit ami » actuel. C'était tellement ironique ! Elle qui avait passé des mois à balancer à qui voulait bien l'entendre « Ce n'est pas mon petit ami » en parlant de Logan, elle rêvait aujourd'hui de hurler la même chose en ce qui concernait Pretty Boy !

« Que fait-il ? » demanda le Veilleur.

Max esquissa un rictus gêné.

-Il s'occupe de l'entraînement des petits X.

-Wow ! Alec avec des enfants ! Ca doit être…intéressant à observer.

452 se surpris à être d'accord avec son ex-futur-on n'est pas comme ça-petit ami.

-Fais attention à toi. Dit-il.

-Toi aussi.

Et sur ce, elle stoppa la conférence.

« Dix je vais en salle d'entraînement ! »

-Mais…elle est occupée Max.

-Je sais.

* * *

Salle d'entraînement. 

Max se nicha en haut des marches de la grande salle pour pouvoir tranquillement observer l'entraînement des petits X. Elle aperçu tout de suite Alec qui tournait autour des enfants et qui leur dictait leur conduite. Elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence car il avait légèrement tourné la tête en direction des escaliers. Ca la fit sourire et elle se souvint tristement qu'elle avait de nombreuse fois surprit Logan en arrivant de nulle part. Alec lui, il la sentait arriver et paraissait parfois dénicher ses moindres petits secrets rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans le sien…

_Doucement Max ! C'est parce que vous êtes transgéniques et puis c'est tout ! Il doit faire ça avec tout le monde !_

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les gamins.

La jeune femme sourit lorsqu'elle comprit que son partenaire de crime était à deux doigts d'exploser :

Alec disait « debout », Ils se levaient, Alec disait « assit », Ils s'asseyaient, Alec disait « 50 pompes sur une main »…ils lui obéissaient ! Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'ils l'appelaient « MONSIEUR » !

« OK ! Stop ! »

Tous les X se redressèrent momentanément et le X5 se positionna face à une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

« Toi ! Où te trouves-tu ?! »

Les mains derrière le dos, l'enfant ne parût pas comprendre. Très solennellement et avec une dureté qui poignarda le cœur de Max elle s'exclama :

-Je n'ai pas compris la nature de votre question, Monsieur !

_4 ANS ET DES POUSSIERES !! _Pensa Alec.

-Je te demandais juste où nous nous trouvions…

-En salle d'entraînement Monsieur. Hésita la petite.

Le jeune homme commença un vas et vient le long du mur de la salle.

-Et d'un point de vue plus large ?

-Terminale City Monsieur !

Alec se stoppa net et la fixa intensément. La fillette se raidit imperceptiblement ! Le légendaire 494 filait déjà la trouille à pas mal de transgénique, alors à un enfant !

-Où est Manticore ? fit-il mine de s'informer

-Détruit Monsieur.

Il esquissa donc un petit sourire inattendu et se pencha vers elle.

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Monsieur » ?

La petite rougit subitement et les autres enfants se mirent à rire, timidement d'abord, puis franchement par la suite.

En haut des escaliers, Max paraissait tout aussi amusée ! Il n'y avait qu'Alec pour inspirer des sentiments fondamentalement opposés -tels que la peur et l'amusement- en un minimum de temps !

Il avait subitement très vite reprit son sérieux et fit taire la salle en s'exclamant :

-« Terminale City » doit rimer avec « Liberté ». Bien que je ne sois pas pour l'Anarchie, je pense que l'on peut faire régner l'ordre sans avoir recours à l'oppression ! Tout ça risque d'être difficile à comprendre pour vous…c'est pourquoi je vais vous présenter un nouveau professeur…MAXIE !

_Alec je vais te…_

Il avait levé la tête vers elle et tous les enfants avaient suivit son geste.

Max descendit lentement de l'escalier sous le regard amusé de son ami. Elle avait l'air d'un chat apeuré qui avançait vers l'inconnu.

-Maxie sera votre professeur de « savoir vivre ». Cette X5 a plus de morale que le Pape et elle pourrait vous en apprendre beaucoup sur le Monde extérieur ainsi que sur la nouvelle attitude que vous devrez adopter.

_Plus de morale que le Pape ! Je vais l'étrangler cet idiot !_

-Pas vrai Maxie ? railla-t-il.

Elle sourit avec amertume et un enfant lui demanda :

-Maxie, c'est votre matricule ?

La jeune femme regarda le petit et démentit.

-Non, mon matri…mon « nom » à moi, c'est Max !

-Bien ! Fit Alec. Je vais vous laisser avec cette femme très belle et très douce. Je vous retrouve au réfectoire ce soir.

Max se tourna vers lui, soudainement paniquée.

-Où tu comptes aller ?

-Bosser. Normal va me tuer si je…

Elle s'avança vers lui, furieuse.

-Si tu sors de cette pièce et que tu me laisse toute seule ici avec cette bande de mômes je te jure que je te botterais les fesses.

Il afficha un sourire incrédule alors que les petits X assistaient à cette scène avec la peur au ventre. Cette dingo était entrain de menacer 494 !

-Maxie ! fit-il, en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que moi et tu le sais. Alors cesses de te faire du mal en imaginant sans arrêt mon adorable fessier, et tente de faire de ton mieux pour garder ton calme face à la jeunesse de Terminale City !

Il les montra d'un geste de la main et ajouta :

-Ils cherchent un exemple à suivre…alors ne les déçois pas. Et puis qui sait ! Ca va peut-être éveiller chez toi un instinct maternel visiblement inexistant !

_Espèce de fils de !Ca va bientôt faire un an que je te materne trou duc !_

Elle lui lança un regard qui exprimait –parfaitement- toute la rage qu'il lui inspirait et…il y répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil !

-Alec ! NON !

Mais il était déjà en train de monter les escaliers.

Une fois seule face à la « marmaille » -c'était ce que pensait Max- la jeune femme mit ses mains derrière le dos pour se donner de l'assurance. Seulement ce que ces bambins ignoraient, c'était que derrière ce dos en question, leur nouveau professeur se tortillait les doigts à cause d'une angoisse qui elle, lui tortillait les entrailles.

-Je…bonjour à tous.

Ils la scrutaient avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

-On va commencer par…

-Madam…Max ? se reprit un X6. Vous ne nous demandez pas notre matricule ?

Un léger sourire apparût sur les lèvres de 452. Jusque là, elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi leur parler mais ce petit soldat lui avait soufflé une idée sans le vouloir ! Et quelle idée !

-Puisque notre bon chef de TC m'a charger de la leçon de « savoir vivre » ….

_L'enfoiré !_

-….Je vais commencer par vous attribuer des noms !

-Des…noms ?

-Oui…tiens toi tu es très roux…on pourrait t'appeler Red !

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

-Mais moi je suis X6-145.

Max grimaça.

-Ca ne te va pas.

* * *

A l'étage, l'ouïe fine d'Alec n'en avait pas manqué une miette.

_Sacré Max ! Elle et ces choix de noms à coucher dehors ! Et puis le coup du « ça ne te va pas ! »_

* * *

Après avoir provoqué des gloussements chez les enfants, Max précisa :

-Il vous faut des noms, car à l'extérieur, les gens s'appellent par leur nom, pas par leur numéro !

Cette explication ramena subitement l'étonnement dans le regard des bambins.

-Extérieur ? On va ressortir ? demanda une fillette.

Le visage de 452 se rembrunit. Elle avait oublié le stress qui l'avait submergé au début de cette « leçon » et parcourait maintenant la pièce de long en large, les mais toujours positionnée derrière son dos.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais, il se peut qu'un jour, on finisse par accepter les transgéniques…

-Pourquoi on ne nous accepte pas ?

Max s'arrêta net et plongea son regard dans celui du –très récemment- dénommé Red.

La journée allait être longue mais les enfants semblaient prêts à tout entendre et les questions allaient probablement fuser à tout va. La jeune X5 en sourit intérieurement ; ils posaient toutes ces questions car elle avait visiblement acquis leur confiance et qu'ils ne se voyaient vraiment pas embêter le légendaire 494 avec leur interrogations existentielles telles que « Pour qui avons-nous travaillé toute ces années ? » ou « Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? » « Une mère ? »

A la première demande, Max avait répondu très brièvement. S'il s'agissait de soldats, c'était avant tout des enfants et elle ne voulait pas leur révéler qu'ils s'apprêtaient à devenir des assassins sur commande. Elle leur avait donc simplement dit qu'ils avaient bossé pour les méchant mais qu'aujourd'hui, tout était terminé et qu'ils avaient enfin le choix et la possibilité de faire le bien autour d'eux !

A la seconde interrogation, toute la classe, était assise autour de 452 et buvait ses paroles avec une gratitude sans limite. Enfin on daignait leur parler franchement ! Leur révéler la vérité sur la raison de leur présence à TC ainsi que sur la raison de l'incendie de Manticore.

« Une famille…c'est un peu…comme une unité. »

-Une unité ? s'étonna un X4. Mais…ça veut dire que X4-674 est de ma famille ?

Max sourit peu à peu et demanda doucement :

-Ca dépend…tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver ce membre ?

Le X4 n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Non. On ne doit pas donner sa vie pour un autre X. On doit se battre et si certain meurent, même si c'est dure, c'est comme ça.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et assura avec une certaine indignation dans le ton de sa voix :

-Chaque vie est importante. On se bât pour la préserver que ce soit la notre ou celle d'un autre membre de TC. Il faut vraiment que vous compreniez ça.

Ils acquiescèrent lentement d'un signe de tête. Malgré l'endoctrinement dont ils avaient été victime depuis leur naissance, ils semblaient assimiler la leçon de leur professeur pour la simple et bonne raison que ses paroles tombaient sous le sens. La vie est importante, alors battons nous pour la sauvegarder. Tout cela était très …très logique !

-Comment on peu savoir si quelqu'un fait parti de notre famille ? s'enquit une toute petite fille.

Max hésita une seconde et repensa à ses frère et sœur. Un sourire triste vint alors se loger sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle expliquait qu'une famille c'était un groupe de personnes qui s'estimaient les uns les autres, qui s'aimait même parfois.

-Aimer ?

La X5 soupira. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le sens de ce mot. C'est alors qu'elle se félicita d'avoir mit le feu à Manticore. Ces gosses pourraient bientôt éprouver les sentiments les plus élémentaires ; ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire si ils étaient restés là bas !

-Aimer…c'est une sensation qui n'est pas réservée qu'aux ordinaires. Disons que c'est un sentiment d'appartenance mutuelle avec une seule personne…ou avec un groupe. Ca dépend du degré du sentiment.

-Donc on peut…s'aimer entre soldats ? hésita un garçon.

Max acquiesça.

-On peut même aimer un ordinaire.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

-C'est impossible !

Le visage de Logan s'immisça tout à coup dans l'esprit de Max.

-Bien sûr que si ! Les ordinaires ne sont pas tous des trou du….des gens malhonnêtes !

Un X7 secoua la tête et fixa la jeune femme comme si c'était une idiote.

-Mais enfin, vous savez bien que le problème n'est pas là Max!

La X5 allait demander d'avantage d'informations mais on vint interrompre leur entraînement.

« Hé les mômes je vous retrouve tous dans la cour dans une minute ! »

C'était Mole….qui d'autre ?

Indignée à l'idée que l'on vienne mettre fin à sa leçon sans explication, Max se leva et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Hey le Lézard ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'ils te suivent ?!

Mole esquissa un sourire intérieur –car sa morphologie et son éternel cigare ne lui permettaient par d'en esquisser un à l'extérieur- et s'exclama :

-Entraînement de tir !

Les petits X se levèrent subitement et grimpèrent les escaliers, soulagés à l'idée de pratiquer un entraînement dans lequel ils excellaient naturellement.

-Oh…bien. Fit Max, étonnement déçu de mettre fin à sa leçon de « savoir vivre ».

Une fois assez loin de leur professeur, un X4 chuchota à un membre de son unité :

-Aimer un ordinaire ? Mais que fait-on de notre paire ?

Son équipier haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas…j'ai n'ai pas bien compris la fin de son explication. Max a l'air d'être un soldat un peu…fantasque.

Ils gloussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent le regard « bienveillant » de Mole.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Max regardait les enfants s'éloigner et le transhumain referma la porte de la salle derrière eux.

A cet instant précis, X5-452 souffla tout le stress que cette bande d'enfants avait provoqué chez elle. _Alec tu as encore fais ça pour me mettre hors de moi ! Dommage pour toi, ça n'a pas marché !_

Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, elle s'était sentit utile à TC ! Tous ces X ne connaissaient rien à la vraie vie en société…et qui de mieux qu'une 2009 pouvait remédier à ça ?

Les douces pensées de la transgéniques furent momentanément stoppées par la porte qui venait de se rouvrir. Le corps de Max se tendit de bas en haut quand elle se retrouva face à Dear.

La jeune femme descendait lentement les escaliers tout en fixant 452 d'un air méprisant.

« Alors on est toute seule ? » railla la blonde.

-Tout comme toi. Rétorqua sèchement la brune.

Dear sourit et acquiesça.

-Effectivement.

Les poings serrés, Max demanda :

-Tu veux quoi au juste ?!

Les mains derrière le dos, son interlocutrice répondit simplement :

-Toi. Ainsi que tes frères et sœurs…

Le sang de Max ne fit qu'un tour.

-Tu ne les trouveras pas.

-Moi ? Non en effet en restant cloîtrer ici, je ne les attraperais jamais…mais dehors, on les cherche activement tu sais.

-Qui ça « on » ?!

Dear plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la 2009.

-Beaucoup de transgéniques. Et quand on aura mit la main sur eux…

La jeune femme ne pût terminer sa phrase. Max lui avait donné un coup de poing si violent qu'elle s'était subitement retrouvée à terre.

-Ne. parle. pas. comme ça. de ma. famille. Bégaya-t-elle nerveusement en la pointant du doigt.

-Mais tu n'as pas de famille idiote ! Nous sommes des soldats ! Des armes humaines! Ragea Dear en se tenant sa lèvre saignante.

Max grimaça.

-Et tu en es fière ?! Vous n'avez pas cessé de tuer !

-La question n'est pas de savoir si on en est fière ou pas ! Tu crois qu'on nous a laissé le choix ?! Tu ne sais rien de nous parce que vous vous êtes tous enfuis…comme des voleurs !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es seule ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre les liens que nous avions créés…

-Mais je n'an ai rien à faire ! coupa la jeune blonde.

Elle se leva et poursuivit :

-…tu crois franchement que ça m'intéresse de savoir avec qui tu as fui Manticore? Si au moins tu étais désolée…

- Désolée de quoi ?! D'avoir fui l'oppression ? Les lavages de cerveaux ? C'était une vie de merde et je me suis barrée ! Si tu avais eu les mêmes opportunités que nous, tu l'aurais fais toi aussi ! J'en ai ma claque de toute cette hypocrisie ! A t'entendre, on dirait que Manticore te manque !

-Parce que tu crois que TC est différent de Manticore ? Nous sommes tous enfermés comme des bêtes ! On nous efface nos codes barres, on nous apprend à nous comporter en société, on nous donne parfois des permissions de sortie mais c'est parce qu'on a la chance d'avoir une apparence humaine. Au moins « là bas », nous étions chez nous et nous restions nous mêmes. On avait des ordres et on les exécutait…aujourd'hui, on est réduit à vivre comme des animaux traqués ! Et tout ça par ta faute ! De quel droit as-tu décidé pour nous de brûler le seul endroit où nous nous sentions à notre place ?!

-Tous les transgéniques ne pensent pas comme toi. Assura sombrement Max.

-Mais que peux-tu peux savoir de ce que pensent les transgéniques ? Tu n'es pratiquement pas des nôtres !

Sur ces derniers mots qui asséchèrent la gorge Max, Dear lui lança son regard le plus dégoûté et sortit de la salle.

* * *

Space Needle, 15h30.

Max était resté sur le toit de Seattle toute la matinée. Elle pensait et repensait à ses frères et sœurs et aux dangers qu'ils encouraient. Et dire que le seul transgénique qui pouvait l'aider à prévenir les membres de son ancienne unité se croyait aujourd'hui fermier et avait tout oublié de son existence à Manticore ! _Une ferme ! Qui a eu cette idée à la con ?! _

Quand elle s'en souvint elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et mit son visage dans ses mains. De toute façon, C'était perdu d'avance ! Jondy, Syl et les autres seraient traqués par les hommes de White ainsi que par les transgéniques anti-2009 ! Max aurait tellement voulu sauver tout le monde, faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de tension, qu'on laisse sa famille tranquille ! Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé !

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait vraiment une vie de merde ! Elle se sentait si seule qu'elle en avait le tournis !

« Quelle partit de ma phrase n'as-tu pas compris quand je t'ai dis « Ne bouge pas de TC et sois à 15 h en salle d'entraînement?! »

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! _Pour le développement des sens, on repassera !_

-Dégage. Murmura-t-elle.

_Et puis comment il m'a trouvé ?! Il commence à me connaître un peu trop bien !_

Alec s'approcha et se posta derrière elle. Elle était assisse et voyait l'ombre du jeune homme juste à côté de la sienne.

-Tut tut tut Max. Ne m'énerve pas, tu sais ce qu arrive quand je m'énerve !

-J'en ai rien à foutre…

Il s'accroupit et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle devina son éternel sourire.

-Maxie Maxie Maxie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Rien du tout. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tire toi.

Les lèvres du X5 s'approchèrent d'une oreille de 452. Pendant que les cheveux bruns de Max lui caressaient doucement le visage il murmura :

-Et notre entraînement ?

Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle la jeune femme se raidit de la tête aux pieds.

-Laisse tomber cette histoire d'entraînement. Je ne serais jamais comme vous tous. Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envi de le devenir finalement…

-Tu te dégonfles. Lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-Pas du tout. Démentit-elle. J'ai appelé OC et elle aussi m'a conseillé d'abandonner. Elle m'a dit que si ça m'emmerdait tant, je n'avais qu'à tout arrêter…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Cindy est une ordinaire. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Il arracha un sourire incrédule à 452.

-Parce que toi tu peux peut-être ?! Vous autres vous êtes tous si…insensibles !

Il rapprocha un peu plus ses lèvres de son oreille ; il aurait juré que Max avait frissonnée.

-Nous autres ? répéta-t-il.

Elles s'éclaircie la gorge.

-Les transgéniques.

Le sang d'Alec se glaça et il recula un peu sa tête. _Attend STOP ! Elle se prend pour une ordinaire maintenant ?! Elle est schizo ma parole ! _

De son côté, Max avait sentit son ami se tendre à l'instant même où elle avait répondu à sa question. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle le laisser être si près d'elle. _File lui un coup de coude bon sang !_

-J'ai aussi appelé Logan et…

-Laisse moi deviner ! ragea doucement le X5. Il t'a aussi dit d'abandonner !

-J'ai confiance en lui…

Alec rapprocha alors sa bouche de la longue chevelure de Max et s'informa :

-Et en moi Maxie…tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

_Oui, _pensa-t-elle

-Non. Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça silencieusement de peur de révéler sa déception si jamais il parlait.

-Tu sais quelle est la différence entre ton « on n'est pas comme ça » petit ami et moi ?

-Il se soucie des autres **lui**.

Alec ne se démonta pas et hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant d'expliquer :

-Il te dit constamment ce que tu veux entendre. C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes. Tu n'es qu'une enfant avec un papa d'une vingtaine d'année !

Cette fois ça en était trop. Max se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Surprit par l'attitude de son amie il bondit sur ses jambes.

-Allons Maxie ! Pas de « Alec je vais te botter les fesses si tu oses parler de Logan comme ça… » ?

Elle agita sa main en l'air sans se retourner.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Demain, je retourne vivre dans mon appartement et je te laisse les reines de TC…

-Elles m'appartiennent déjà !

Tout à coup il fonça sur elle et la retint par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner. Une fois qu'elle eut plongé son légendaire regard meurtrier dans les sien il prévint :

-Et tu ne vas nulle part. Tu reste à Termina…

-Mais pour quoi tu te prend espère de…

-Tu es en danger Max ! Et il hors de question que tu te retrouve seule !

Il s'approcha et renchérie :

-Ni que tu renonces à ce que tu es !

Visiblement assagie mais toujours amer, Max demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ?

Il sourit et informa :

-X5-452. La plus exaspérante des transgéniques…

-C'est censé me remonter le moral ? maugréa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il l'obligea à le regarder en caressant son menton.

-Et la plus jolie !

En scrutant les petites étoiles dorées qui dansaient dans les yeux clairs de son équipier, elle fronça les sourcils et déglutit. Elle sentit ensuite sa main sous son menton et se rendit tristement compte que Logan ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais faire ce simple geste. En réalité, le seul homme qui la touchait régulièrement c'était cette tête de mule d'Alec ! Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, Max recula d'un pas et le jeune homme ramena doucement son bras le long de son corps.

-Je n'aime pas être commandé, Golden Boy. Ils t'ont peut-être élu chef de TC, et tu étais peut-être un bon soldat à Manticore mais pour moi, tu n'es ni plus ni moins que Smart Alec : ce crétin qui est un jour entré dans ma cellule et qui m'a traité de clocharde avant de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que l'on « copule ».

Il afficha un visage impassible qui cachait très bien son mal-être. Alors c'était vrai ! Il n'était rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un crétin !

-Est-ce que tu acceptes de revenir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Seulement si tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête.

Il hocha la tête.

-Sûrement pas. Trancha-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. L'époque du gentil Alec qui encaissait tout sans rien dire est bien révolue ! J'ai des responsabilités aujourd'hui ! Une image de chef à entretenir ! Il est donc hors de question que je te laisse me rabaisser devant tout Terminale City ! Quand tu me chercheras Maxie tu me trouveras et point barre ! J'espère que c'est bien clair.

-Non ! Non, c'est pas clair du tout ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre me dire ce que je dois faire !

Il s'approcha dangereusement, tel un lion prêt à bondir. Décidément sur les nerfs il fit mine de s'informer :

-Alors quoi, tu veux que ça redevienne comme avant ?! Que je te laisse mener la barque de notre semblant de relation en m'insultant à tout va et en prétendant que je ne suis qu'un idiot qui foire tout?! Vas te faire voir Max, je ne suis pas à ton chien! N'importe qui à TC te dirait que tu es bien la seule personne qui a un jour eu la possibilité de me traiter comme tu l'a fais tout en gardant la vie sauve ! Les autres sont tous morts et je pourrais les compter sur mes doigts vu que les gens qui osé s'en prendre à moi ont été assez rare ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été élu chef de Terminale City, et c'est aussi pour ça que je te traite comme je le fais ! Pour te faire comprendre que « Smart Alec » n'est pas juste un abruti un peu déluré mais un leader qui a sa claque de tes commentaires !

La X5 le fixa intensément et se rendit compte que cette attitude de « leader » lui allait étrangement bien. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il s'énerve…STOP MAX ! T'es tarée ou quoi ??_

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette façade d'Alec la fascinait. Mais comment pouvait-elle être captivée par ce spécimen parfait du mâle transgénique tout en étant attiré par un ordinaire qui passait son temps derrière ses dizaines d'ordinateurs ?! La réponse à cette question était d'une simplicité déconcertante : Max faisait une crise d'identité. C'était une transgénique qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à se construire une vie d'ordinaire ! _Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Monsieur je-drague-tout–ce-qui-bouge–et-je-foire-toutes-les-missions débarque dans ma vie ! _songea-t-elle. Alors après tout, il était logique qu'elle se cherche, qu'elle décide enfin de ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas être ! Il fallait peut-être qu'elle accepte son identité initiale…au lieu de s'obliger à rentrer dans le moule…

_Oh je sais pas !!_ fulmina-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre. En posant un doigt sur le torse de 494 elle prévint à son tour :

-Tu ne te laisseras pas faire ? Très bien tu peux jouer les caïds ! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne me laisserai pas non plus marcher sur les pieds ! Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais fais jusqu'à présent alors tu vas pas changer mes habitudes !

-Je les ai déjà changé…j'arrive à te faire fermer ton insupportable clapé !

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui lancèrent soudainement des éclairs !

-Mais ça c'est parce que…

-Parce que je suis plus fort que toi chérie ! Et que tu as la trouille !coupa-t-il encore nerveusement.

-Je n'ai pas la trouille !!

Il sourit étrangement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Puis, Max ajouta en hurlant :

-Et je te suis pas ta « chérie » !!

…mais il était déjà partit !

_Je n'ai pas peur de lui. _Bouda-t-elle pour elle-même._ Ses grands airs de super soldat ne me font pas du tout flipper ! Zack était comme ça…sauf que Zack n'avait pas de superbes yeux noisettes, une bouche à tomber…STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!Merde à la fin !_

Sur ces dernières pensées pleines de retenues et de politesse, Max entreprit de rejoindre son arrogant de supérieur.

Agrhh ! Il avait fallu qu'IL la rencontre pour savoir ce que c'était de se faire marcher sur les pieds et il avait fallu qu'ELLE le rencontre pour connaître le sentiment d'être perpétuellement contredit ! Ben oui car après tout, ça plaisait bien à X5-494 d'être respecté par ses semblables ! Avant de croiser la route de la belle brune au caractère de chien, il n'avait jamais été rembarré aussi souvent ! Quant à elle, elle s'était toujours plu dans le cocon sécurisant de sa relation avec Logan ! Elle avait également toujours beaucoup apprécié ses témoignages de compassion et de compréhension ! Cet abruti d'Alec ne connaissait probablement même pas ces deux mots ! Il passait son temps à ne pas être d'accord avec elle, et à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ! Pouvait-elle vraiment faire autrement que de le détester ??

* * *

TC, deux heures plus tard. Bureau d'Alec. 

Le jeune homme venait de terminer la liste des transhumains qui seraient responsable du prochain convoi d'armes lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte. Il leva la tête et dit d'un ton clair :

« Entrez ».

Un petit X d'environs 10 ans pénétra dans la pièce. Il était raide comme un piqué et paraissait très impressionné à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec X5-494. Alec, qui était tout à fait conscient de la valeur de son matricule esquissa un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Quel est ton nom ?

L'enfant se souvint du « nom » qu'une certaine X5 lui avait attribué dans la matinée. En fronçant les sourcils il informa :

-Je m'appelle Tache.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer. Max était encore passé par là.

En faisant signe à son inviter de s'asseoir, le chef de TC demanda :

-Et pourquoi « Tache » ?

-Parce que j'ai des taches de rousseurs. Alors Max a dit qu'on m'appellerait comme ça.

-Max est pleine de…ressources. Ironisa le jeune homme. Alors pourquoi viens tu me voir ?

L'enfant rougit instantanément.

-Je vous dérange peut-être.

Alec hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais.

Tache sourit un peu. Le Boss était quelqu'un de simple finalement ! Et tant mieux, parce que la conversation risquerait d'être difficile.

-Je…J'étais à l'entraînement de Max ce matin. Et j'ai…enfin **nous **avons noté quelques bizarreries dans ses leçons.

Alec s'empêcha de sourire et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil. _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_ Il fit ensuite signe au jeune garçon de poursuivre.

-Elle a dit qu'on pouvait…développer des…sentiments…pour un ordinaire.

Le chef se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'enfant continua :

-…alors on s'est tous demandés…ce qu'on ferait de…notre paire… ? Je veux dire, à Manticore on savait parfaitement que notre partenaire serait… la seule et l'unique mais ici…est-ce que ça veut encore dire quelque chose ?

Alec aurait voulu mettre son visage dans ses mains et hurler de toutes ses forces ! Presque UN AN qu'il cachait cette partie là de l'histoire des transgéniques à Max ! Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle connaîtrait la vérité ?!

-Bref, continua le petit. Je voulais juste savoir si nous étions bien autorisé à regarder quelqu'un d'autre que notre partenaire. Je sais que je suis encore jeune pour poser ce genre de question…

-Pas du tout. Démentit gentiment Alec. Quel était ton matricule à Manticore ?

-X5-867 Monsieur.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il suffisait de demander un matricule pour avoir automatiquement droit au « Monsieur » juste après !

-Et celui de ta partenaire ?

-On m'a informé il y a y a quelques mois qu'il s'agissait de X5-887…

-Alors ta partenaire est X5-887. trancha le boss.

Tache se tortilla sur sa chaise et posa une autre question d'un ton beaucoup plus gêné.

- Alors…je ne pourrais pas…être avec d'autres filles ?

Alec sourit franchement.

-Crois moi, tu n'en auras pas envi.

Tache répondit au sourire de son supérieur et informa avec malice :

-Elle est très belle.

-Je sais.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

-Non, mais il est normal que tu la trouve belle puisque c'est ta femelle. Elle est faite exactement selon tes souhaits ! Les médecins de Manticore ont au moins fait un truc cool pas vrai ?

Tache acquiesça vivement ! Pour être cool, c'était cool !

-Les femelles ont les mêmes obligations envers nous ?

Le jeune homme secoua désespérément la tête.

-Disons qu'elles sont plus…volages !

Le visage de Tache changea subitement d'expression.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elles peuvent copuler avec d'autres X ?

-Pas seulement.

-Des ordinaires ?? s'enquit l'enfant, soudainement dégoûté.

Alec acquiesça.

-Et que peut-on faire dans ces cas là ??

X5-494 haussa tristement les épaules et répondit :

-Tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un bar en ville pour pouvoir copuler autant que tu le souhaiteras avec toutes les ordinaires qui te trouveront à leur goût ! Et crois moi, vu que tu es un X5, tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire désirer!

Tache sourit un peu mais son sourire fut rapidement gâché par une grimace.

-J'espère quand même que je plairai à 887.

Comment plaire à sa femelle ? Alec aurait très bien pu répondre à la question silencieuse du petit X…si il avait eu la moindre idée de la réponse !

_A suivre._


End file.
